Love Struck
by master1631
Summary: Moving to a new city is tough, moving schools is even harder. When Claire arrives at Domino High, her ocean blue eyes meet two cute boys in the classroom. Both boys set their eyes on capturing her heart, Igniting the rivalry they have anew. Not everyone though is pleased with her arrival. Enemies will emerge and evil lies around the corner. Join along and wish her the best of luck.
1. Ready, Set, Go

**Chapter 1: Ready, Set, Go**

* * *

Today was her first day at this new school, at Domino High. Her father and mother had gotten new jobs recently and they had to relocate to a new city. Their new job required them to travel all over the city delivering supplies to several small facilities. They knew they wouldn't be home much so they decided it would be best to enroll their daughter at Domino High. Seeing as how the students lived on campus at this school and it would provide a better opportunity for her as well since Domino High was one of the most respectable schools in the country.

Transferring schools was always hectic, especially at the middle of the school term but she didn't have a choice in the matter. She hated that she had to move schools, but she figured she might as well make the most of it, maybe she would get to meet some new friends soon and maybe some cute boys as well.

 **DIIIINNGGG!* 6:00 AM her alarm clock read**

Yawning, Claire opened an eye to see a big 6:00 AM written on the digital alarm clock.

"Just 5 more minutes pleaseee..." Claire mumbled still half asleep.

She didn't want to get up but she knew she had to for today was the start of her new life at Domino High. Claire raised up out of bed and stretched out her body before getting to her feet.

Heading into her bathroom, she paused at her reflection in the mirror. _'Oh my, ...yuck.'_ She thought, looking at herself in the mirror. _'My hair is a mess and I smell like shit. I look like I just got shocked by a light socket.'_

She sighed as she continued her thoughts thinking about how long it would take to brush all the tangles out of her long, blonde hair. Staying up all night certainly didn't help her appearance either.

As she noticed that her eyelids were red and puffy from lack of sleep, she saw that they made her eyes look even more blue then usual. "I shouldn't have stayed up all night last night. I am sooo sleepy." She yawned as she stepped into the shower to clean herself up.

* * *

After singing the newest pop single that she had stayed up listening to all night long, rinsing herself off 3 times, plugging up her hair straightener to almost get burned by how hot it was, and cursing at the sun for existing, she applied her makeup to cover up her bags she had under her eyes from staying awake all night.

About 10 minutes later she came out of the bathroom ready to begin her day a new feeling like she had conquered the world.

She ran to her closet and got out the brand-new Domino High School Uniform. It wasn't to her taste, but it wasn't the ugliest thing either. _'School Uniforms huh? I wish I could just wear whatever I wanted to. I bet I could make an impression that way.'_

As she was getting dressed she quickly looked herself over. The uniform was short in length, showing off Claire's natural tan legs. The snugness against her narrow waist helped bring out her curves too. She decided to retract her previous statement and smiled at herself, thinking she finally looked pretty enough to go downstairs.

Once she made it down the last step she sat down in the chair in the kitchen and began to eat some breakfast. "A pop tart a day keeps the... eh screw it I'm hungry." She mumbled, and her mom had to remind her not to talk with her mouth full.

Her mom was at home for the first day since they had finished moving and it was only to take Claire to her new school residents.

"Are you ready to get going girly?" Her mother said to her.

"Yeah I guess so? Do I look like a pretty girl or what?" Claire exclaimed spinning around in her new uniform.

She giggled, and her mother smiled and said, "That uniform looks all snugly around your narrow waist. I know those boys will be lined up down the halls to get to you. ha-ha." Her mother giggling slightly knowing Claire always gets all nervous around boys.

Claire stuck her tongue out at her mom and then smiled and thought to herself, _' Well maybe that isn't the worst thing that could happen, if the boys are cute that is.'_ She winked at herself and said, "I got this!" They went out to her mothers' automobile and proceeded to travel to Domino High.

* * *

Once they arrived Claire got out and waved bye to her mother. Her mother decided to embarrass Claire to tease her on her first day and shouted out of the car "Claire! Don't forget to take a bath at night so you don't stink like you usually do!"

Claire's face turned red and she was ready to hide in a corner from embarrassment when her mother quickly drove away laughing. Nearby there was two girls and they were laughing at what had just transpired. _'Well... Fuck, now I'm going to be called names thanks mom.'_ Claire thought to herself as she tried to readjust and proceeded inside her first day at this new school and the first day of her new life as a student on campus of Domino High.

* * *

 **Thank you to all who have decided to check out this story**

 **I appreciate any view, comment, or feedback that anyone decides to post and I'd love to hear what you have to say about this story. Plan on sticking around because this story is one you're going to enjoy.**


	2. Principal Escort

**Chapter 2: Principal Escort**

* * *

Walking inside Domino High, Claire paused to relish in the sight. The school was huge compared to what she was used to back at her old city. _'Wow this place is big. I'm going to get lost on my first day.'_ Claire thought to herself.

Progressing down the hallway a blonde boy about her age came over and noticed Claire staring at the intersection not knowing which way to go and grinned saying, "Oi! Ya New here or something? Ya look like you lost."

Claire who was lost in thought, turned to see the boy right in front of her face so close if she moved forward at all they'd be literally kissing. She immediately backed up and her cheeks slightly turned red from embarrassment being so close to this guy almost to the point where their lips touched.

Regaining her composure after another moment, she spoke softly saying "Um... yes I am a new transfer student. I don't really... know where to go so... yeah I'm lost." She said giggling to this mysterious guy who kept eyeing her all over like he had never seen someone lost before in his life.

"I willz a take ya to see the principal! He'll set ya all up!" He said, and grabbed her hand before she could say another word and they were off.

"Hey, let go would you!" Claire pouted. He had a strong grip and she didn't like being pulled around.

He let go of her hand and said, "My bad! Iz am in a rush ya know classes are gunna start soon I don't need ta be late I already got an absence last week heh. Oh, ya the principal is right around in the door here!" He pointed at it leaning his body in an arrow shape both hands at the door.

Claire laughed thinking to herself _'how silly is this guy? And what's with his accent? Does everyone talk like that here? I hope not'_ At the same time though she didn't mind. She needed a good laugh though to start her day after being embarrassed by her mother just mere moments ago.

She managed to quit laughing at his funny behavior and said, "Well thank you for helping me." Smiling at the boy she then asked,"So what is your name?"

He looked at her and said "This handsome guy here goes by Joey Wheeler. And what is ya name madam?"

Claire turned to face him and said "I am Claire Collins. Nice to meet you Joey."

Joey and Claire communicated for another minute before he said, "I'm gonna get ta steppin. Nice meetin yaz Claire! I'll see yaz around!" He turned around and ran right into the wall not paying attention to his surrounding still puzzled by the new girl.

Claire couldn't help but laugh. This guy, Joey, seemed like an idiot, but he was also funny at the same time even though she knew he didn't do that on purpose.

* * *

Claire slowly opened up the door to the principals' office thinking to herself _'Well I certainly met a strange one. Hopefully the principal won't be so bad.'_ The man on the other side of the door was in a purple suit with violet hair and had a violet flower around the shoulder strap. He did seem normal though compared to Joey, which anyone would seem normal compared to Joey it seemed.

She sighed and walked in and he noticed her enter. He didn't bother to get up out of his seat a little annoyed how early it was for a student to be in his office to complain and said, "Do you have a problem?" Rather stern and straightforward. Then he looked up and noticed she wasn't familiar, but she looked sexy enough to get his attention.

He did like when the young girls came to his office with all their worry so he could help them relieve it but not those belligerent boys. Especially one CEO of a certain rival company.

He looked at her and then her figure and noticed she had quite the body on her. With lust in his eyes now, he thought to himself, _'Yes all the girls here certainly are quite a catch. I am glad I get to be the "principal" at this facility.'_

Claire paused turning her head slightly not sure how to react watching him stare. Unsure as to whether he was angry with her for disturbing him or not and said, "Uh... no I'm the new transfer student."

He did remember that there was to be a new student today now that she mentioned it. However he had been loaded down with his other paperwork aside from the transfer papers and had so much he had forgotten it were today when the new student transferred.

He hadn't even the time before this moment to check the files and see whether or not the newest student would be a maiden or a hither-some lad. The principal approached her swiftly, completely full of glee that the person who had disturbed him was this beautiful young lady and it hadn't of been that certain man he despised.

He took Claire's hand in his and laid a gentle kiss upon it. Bowing forward towards her he said, "Yes! Miss Collins?" Looking at the student information sheet for her name and then back at her as he continued his flirtatious ways. "It is Miss right dearest madam? A girl with such grace would surely be betrothed even though may be young and blooming, a flower as elegant as you would never wilt."

Claire started blushing at his statement, her whole face turning solid red and said "Nooo... I'm all single he he." As she thought to herself _'Wow, this is something... I didn't expect. Why did he ask me that? More importantly why did I tell him I was single?!'_

She had been taken back a little bit in embarrassment by the principals forward nature and his flirting, but she did think he was a little cute, so she didn't really mind his assertiveness all that much at the time.

The principal seemed extremely satisfied to hear her say that she was single nearly jumping in the air for joy as he did not like other men around his **'flowers'** and he said, "Tis most wonderful to have you at Domino High!" He embraced her into a hug causing her to go stiff of embarrassment and with her not being used to all the attention from men caused her to blush yet again at his advance.

He let go looking down at his desk in a fake frown saying, "It is most unfortunate, but I have a lot of work left to do." Which he was not lying about. He did have some work piled on his desk.

However, he couldn't care whether that work ever got done or not at this sudden turn of events, for now he had a new 'flower' before him and he dare not waste a second of time on petty paperwork. He kept the look about him another minute longer wanting to seem professional, so she didn't suspect his ill intentions.

He stood back firm and straight and continued as he stared into her deep blue eyes and reddened cheeks grasping her hands with his now, "However! Being the Principal of this school, it is my duty; no my obligation, to show you around this establishment and where to are be room and board!"

He proceeded to pull a paper out of his desk and said, "Also here is your schedule for this fine academy and the number to which dormitory you are to be staying at. As I'm sure your aware all dormitories here are furnished for you with the most finest of necessities, now If your grace would allow me, shall we get going?"

Claire smiled, and she said, "Thank you so much principal...?"

He bowed graciously in front of her and spoke up, " I am Principal Zigfried."

* * *

He lead her slowly threw the academy taking his time to show off all the sights of the school, which Claire would stop at to admire some of the best the academy had to offer. Like the impressive laboratory, gymnasium, or even the pool, and the dormitory rooms where she was told was not co-ed which she was happy about.

She had never really lived with a guy all that much seeing as her father was never home and she didn't feel comfortable sharing a room with one now.

Zigfried was in his own little world though as she observed each location he brought her too and he thought to himself nearly spinning in place, _'It certainly makes it easier to keep the gentlemen of this establishment in line and it makes it easier to have all the wonderful petals in one place for me that way after all. Ah, what a marvelous thing I did by making these dorms non co-ed. All the young ladies in one place where I can "discipline" them properly!'_

After he showed her where all her classes were, and she seemed comfortable with where to go to, he waved bye and sounded deeply sorrowful knowing he had to depart from his newest transfer student. His status of principal at the school meant that he must keep a stern look about himself as to not raise suspicion. For if anyone found out his 'true intent' of being at Domino High then there would be dire consequences for him.

He turned to her putting on a look of sorrow and defeat and said, "If you need anything Missus Claire don't hesitate to come to me. I will surely help you with all problems you may persist."

He looked at her alluring figure and tan legs as a mischievous grin shot across his face at the thought of what he might do next time she came to his office, but Claire didn't seem to notice anything as she was looking at her schedule.

Claire thanked him for showing her around the school and proceeded to go to her classes which by now it would be time for third period.

Zigfried shortly after was back in his office and he was looking down at her transfer papers. He pulled the flower from his suit and as he looked at the petals that was attached to it, he grinned methodically saying, "Welcome to Domino High Claire..."


	3. Its a Toon World!

**Chapter 3: It's a Toon World!**

* * *

The Third period of the day was currently underway as Claire approached the door to the classroom. Inside she could see a man with silver hair swaying back and forth with his hips in ecstasy as if he had just won a prize inside a cereal box.

"Ohhh... Yuuugggiii Boyyy, you are ever so rough and physical today, oh how that chalk must feel."

The boy at the chalk board had a nervous look on his face not paying the teacher any mind as to what he said in his regard. He stood at the board and was trying to solve the problem, which looked quite difficult, and teacher only continued to entertain and tease the boy all the more as if he were enjoying it.

He spoke up once more, "You continue not to answer. Oh, what a tease you are. I do hope you won't leave me in suspense for much longer. I don't know how much longer I can last!" Then after cutting himself off as to seem like he was adding his own touch of suspense he finished his sentence with, "Yuuugggiii Boyyy."

This boy apparently named 'Yugi' picked up the chalk eraser and started erasing the problem completely like he was starting over. After siting it back down on the placer and taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes. Suddenly a bright light appeared coming from some triangle shaped object that resembled a necklace on his chest, and a second later it had faded and now the boy was far taller, and he had a smirk on his face.

He took the chalk and with one swift action had finished the entire problem. By this point the man with silver hair was sitting down in his chair about to flip over from sheer delight. "Wow indeed. Most Excellent Yuuugggii Boyyy!" The teacher had spoken clapping oh so slowly savoring the moment to which he wanted never to end.

Claire took another look at Yugi now and he was different from a minute ago he had a stern tone to him. He seemed confident and he did look more handsome then he had been just a minute ago.

As Yugi's jacket flared behind him like the wind was blowing he pointed at the teacher and his voice now much deeper said, "Pegasus! Even the oldest of tricks in your book is no match for me! For by believing in the heart of the cards and believing in myself I was able to find the answer."

Claire smiled but also, she slightly seemed flushed as she looked up his body. He was rather built and had broad shoulders. He was definitely her type. _'He does seem like he was a lot more confident than just a minute ago.'_ She thought checking him out now.

He looked hot to her for sure, but she was wondering in her mind, _'How did his jacket flutter like that with no window open?'_ And she also wondered _'What did he mean by heart of the cards?'_

This teacher, Pegasus, noticed her standing by the door and he said "Bravo indeed. Oh, it looks as though we have a visitor class." He skipped over to the door like he was a ballerina ice skating and opened the door saying "Bonjour Mademoiselle. How may I be... OOH! You're the new transfer student!"

* * *

The class looked around and small gossip commenced. **_'New transfer student? Did you know we was getting a new transfer student?' 'no, I had no idea.' Is it a guy? Is he cute?'_**

Claire walked inside, and Pegasus greeted her and said, "A most modest welcome to Domino High! Claire is it?" Claire nodded, and he proceeded. "Class let's all treat Mademoiselle Claire with the upmost elegance on her first day of school!"

Claire looked at everyone and smiled. As she glanced across the classroom one person immediately stuck out. Joey.

Joey spoke over to Yugi and his friend Tristan and said "Hey Yugz, thatz tha girl I was sayin I ran into today. She look lost an I helped her! I'm practically a hero huh."

Claire thought in her head _'Oh great, Joeys in this class. Maybe he won't be as big a goofball as he was this morning.'_

Pegasus looked around for a seat to sit her at and only 2 was available. One near Yugi and one near another boy who was looking out the window with a cold chill and hazy vibe coming from him. Claire looked at Yugi again blushing once more at his sturdy demeanor and she noticed he was looking at her.

Yugis cheeks seemed flushed and he noticed hers was as well. His violet eyes met her deep blue eyes and it was as if the colors were meant to be intertwined and create an indigo rainbow around them. Neither of them wanted to ever look away from the either as if time had stood still all around them.

Pegasus interpreting the mood bit his tongue to keep from getting mad and said "Oh I know! Claire! Why don't you sit over next to Kaiba Boy dear?" Pegasus pointed at the man in the white trench coat.

Claire took a glance in his direction and he was looking out the window ignoring everyone and everything. Claire smiled and walked over to the desk thinking, 'Well he seems all full of himself. Oh well I like sitting next to the window anyways.' As she walked towards the desk in the back she took another glance towards Yugi blushing once more and thought 'But what if i was sitting next to Yugi...'

* * *

Regaining control of his class Pegasus lifted both his arm in a rhythmic form and started on with the lesson he was teaching. The lesson was interesting at first because Mr. Pegasus used cartoon like expressions to make the class laugh. He called those examples of his 'Toons' and the pouch containing them had a label referring to it as 'Toon World'. How silly is that?

A few of the girls glanced at Claire and smiled as Claire was looking at them and one of those girls who was sitting next to her whispered, so she didn't disturb anyone else around them, "Hey I'm Anzu. And this girl is Serenity. It's nice to meet you Claire." Anzu greeted her with modest sincerity.

Claire looked delighted that one of the girls next to her had spoken. She was afraid that none of the girls would want to be her friend, but it seemed as though she already had made some as she noticed Anzu's cheerful nature. She beamed a smiled at the both of them. Jubilant to make their acquaintance.

Serenity on the other hand, just sort of rolled her eyes and then put on a fake expression as she said, "Hi there nice to meet you." Not caring at all who this new girl was in the slightest.

The lesson continued and Kaiba couldn't care less what Pegasus was doing or saying or how stupid his cartoon drawings was. He had a company to run and had no time for such childish humor. After all he was a genius according to himself and most of all no one told him what to do instead they feared him and that's how he wanted it to remain.

He decided to let off his stern appearance finally for just a moment to regain his composure as his leg was stiff from his boots and as doing so he took a quick peek towards the new student Claire to see what all the fuss was about.

His eyes couldn't stop looking as they met hers feeling himself mesmerized. Blue on top of blue connected and Kaiba had slightly shifted in his seat at this point to get a better look at her.

He wanted to tell his mind to never look away as he had never seen such beauty in a set of eyes as delicate as hers before and the thought of deterring seemed extremely unpleasant. Thankfully his body heeded his mind and he stared all the more until the slightest spot of red appeared on his cheeks. He couldn't describe it. This 'maiden with eyes of blue' had him spellbound and he never wanted to be free of her gaze.

Claire as she was looking at Kaiba noticed he was looking back at her and blushed thinking to herself as she trailed his figure with her eyes. _'Despite that trench coat he is really handsome. I don't like the arrogant attitude, but I can look past it because he is pretty hot.'_

She noticed he was staring at her even more now and once their eyes met, she felt herself not wanting to ever look away from his sensitive dreamy blue eyes.

* * *

Serenity was always glancing and looking at Kaiba. She had a big crush on him, going all the way back to middle school but she had never told anyone especially her brother because they would make a big deal out of it. Kaiba had once saved her from a bully and ever since she couldn't stop herself from wanting to be with him.

In her eyes Kaiba was 'hers' and hers alone. No girl was going to stand in her way from being his!

She resumed looking his way after copying down the notes on the board only to notice he was looking at this new girl. Their eyes almost locked in a war to no end.

 _'Claire was it?'_ She thought holding back her rage from boiling any more. She balled her fist up and was ready to get rid of this new girl for interfering with 'her man.'

She shot Claire a look of **'Bitch die.'** and Claire noticed her looking her way turned and smiled at Serenity. The look from Claire fueled Serenity's rage even more as she thought to herself, _'She is going to have hell to pay for this, for seducing him!'_

* * *

Class had proceeded on and Pegasus was back at his desk looking at the latest test papers. He took a quick gander around his classroom full of students to see Claire looking at Yugi and then at Kaiba and both meeting her eyes each time causing both boys cheeks to redden and hers turning scarlet as they glanced at one another.

Pegasus wadded up the papers that were on his desk into a ball and threw them onto the ground at this absurd travesty he was witnessing unfold before him.

This new girl was sure 'eyeing' Yuuugggiii Boyyy and he didn't like it. _'I'll have her quickly learn not to cross me or she'll feel the true wrath of my Eye.'_ He thought, as he moved his hair from his eyes revealing a golden eye in its wake.

He spoke in his mind as class dismissed and it was finally the students lunch time.


	4. Rivalry Standing The Test of Time

**Chapter 4: Rivalry Standing The Test of Time**

* * *

"Alright! The best time of the day! Lunch Time!" Joey, his friend Tristan, and a white-haired boy exclaimed as they grabbed their bags nearly sprinting towards the door. "Yugz we'll save ya a spot don't worry. There might not be any food left though after were done!" Joey shouted as he ran out the door towards the cafeteria of Domino High.

Anzu shook her head and sighed then she turned towards Claire who was just getting out of her seat from her desk and said, "Those boys I swear. Oh well... Hey Claire come eat with us!" Before Claire had a chance to answer, Anzu took her arm and pushed her out the door.

Yugi and Kaiba both noticed Claire leaving the room with Anzu. Almost instantly they got their stuff together when they met each other's gaze.

* * *

Kaiba said to Yugi, "Muto. You're sure in a hurry. Heading off to eat with the geek squad, or do you have ulterior motives?"

Yugi quick to reply turned to face Kaiba and stated, "How about yourself? Usually you're the last to leave, yet you already are nearly out the door."

Kaiba and Yugi got in each other's face and you could practically see electricity surging threw the classroom.

Mr. Pegasus though was loving seeing Yugi in such an angered state. He knew him and Kaiba were rivals and this could be quite enjoyable for himself. He almost couldn't hold himself back when he spoke up and said, "Boys! Quite the show. I can't wait for the thrilling climax."

Without another moment to waste, both Kaiba and Yugi were in a race against time to the cafeteria.

Serenity watching as Kaiba had left, quickly followed thinking in her mind _'I'm gonna sit beside that vixen and prevent her from getting near my Seto!'_

* * *

The Cafeteria of Domino High was pretty esteemed, nearing the quaint of elegance. The nourishment was second to none, you could order almost anything and even if it wasn't readily available would be prepared and delivered to you within minutes.

The noise in the cafeteria was filled with buzzing news and gossip, with girls and boys alike sitting in rows and tables chattering and commencing small talk.

"I swear I saw it!" Joey was shouting at the white-haired boy as he continued, "I'm serious! Money bagz was givin me tha glare today! When I seez him i'm gonna knock him out!" Tristan spoke up and started to answer Joey thinking he was the biggest idiot in the world.

At the next table Anzu was sitting across from Claire and she spoke up once they were seated saying "Sorry for rushing out like that. I wanted to get to know you better though so I invited you to lunch. I think we could be good friends."

Claire smiled at her and said, "It's okay. I'm glad to of made a friend on my first day. And thanks for showing me how to order my food I had no idea how to. I was so hungry."

The girls commenced to gossip some more and eat their lunches when all of a sudden Claire heard two trays land on each side of her.

Both the boys looked at one another and static waves nearly radiated off their gazes. Anzu looked up seen that Yugi was on one end and Kaiba on the other side of Claire and didn't know what was going on or what to say to them.

Before either of the girls could say anything, Yugi spoke up and said, "Kaiba."

He was quickly answered as Kaiba mouthed off, "Muto. What do you think you're doing? Your going to scare our new classmate. Why don't you go sit with the mutt and those other guys in the geek squad. I'm just sitting here because it's the only open seat outside of where they are. And I'd rather stand then sit next to Joey."

Which Kaiba was clearly lying about as there were more tables available and he obviously wanted to sit next to Claire. He noticed Joey looking at him and shot him a look of **'filthy mutt'** causing Joey to nearly get out of his seat and come over to Kaiba, Tristan holding him back with both hands.

Kaiba turned his head back to meet Yugi's glare when Yugi snapped right back with, "Kaiba! The only one who is scary here is you. And besides I thought you was a loner. I'm sitting here because Anzu and her new friend are here."

Anzu tried to get both of their attention saying, "You guys seem like your fighting over her or something? Your both gonna scare her if you don't quit it!" Claire hearing what Anzu said about fighting over her blushed as did both Kaiba and Yugi when she stated that.

Claire started to speak when Yugi said, "I... never got the chance to talk to her or you in class is all so I thought we could chat now."

Kaiba completely seething from Yugi making up lies to get closer to her said, "I'm here to make sure Muto doesn't try anything funny."

Anzu a little puzzled as to why Kaiba would say that said, "Try something funny? Why would..." Her thought trailed on.

* * *

Serenity couldn't keep up with the swift pace Kaiba was producing. She took a minute to stop and catch her breath and then sprinted to her destination. She looked around to search for where he may be when out of the corner of her eye after arriving in the Cafeteria, Serenity seen her dear Seto Kaiba.

 _'Oh, how cute he looks.'_ She thought with hearts in her eyes. As she was staring at him she noticed he was standing close to... "THAT WHORE!" She yelled at the top of her lungs causing several heads to turn to meet her death glares quickly turning back afraid.

Serenity quickly grabbing the nearest lunch tray, marched over to the table and slammed it down on top of Kaiba's and sit down right beside Claire. She turned to face the girls and said, "Heyyy! Anzu sorry 'I'm late I got a little caught up heh." She looked at the boys who hadn't flinched in the slightest and spoke, "Kaiba, Yugi. Are you going to sit?" Playing nice and pretending to be clueless as to what was going on.

They both finally averted their gaze from each other and looked at the remaining empty spot near Claire. Neither one was willing to back down from their stance to take the remaining spot near when Serenity shot both of them a death glare. Yugi seeming terrified and immediately looked down like he had seen the wrath of death, and Kaiba a little terrified put his hand behind his head not wanting to make Serenity anymore mad as he turned his head away from Claire.

Another moment later they scattered off with Yugi sitting down next to Joey and Tristan, And Kaiba sitting down at a vacant table away from everyone.

Anzu looking at Claire who was still shaken up and blushing red as the ketchup on her tray of French fries from both guys trying to get close to her and almost literally fighting over her just now spoke up and said, "Boys are such creeps aren't they Claire? Say why do you think Yugi and..."

Before she could finish her sentence Serenity slammed her fist on the table and said, "Ugh! Now I need to use the restroom. I shouldn't of ran here to catch up!"

She really did have to go but thought in her mind she thought, _'I gotta keep sticking around this slut or she will get up and go sit with Kaiba to entice him and then I'll have to...'_

She picked up her knife by the handle ready to use it as a deadly weapon when she sit it down and smiled sweetly saying, "Claire would you go with me? I'd like to get to know you better and everything. You too Anzu." The girls quickly got up and disposed of their trays and headed to the bathroom.

As they were walking Anzu was finally smiling from ear to ear because she noticed Serenity wanted to get along with their new friend. She spoke up saying, "I'm glad you two are getting along. Us girls gotta stick together!" Claire was looking back towards both Yugi and Kaiba as her two friends and herself walked out of the cafeteria with Serenity trailing behind both of them.

Serenity stared at Claire's blonde hair and then down at her fingernails _'Sharp as ever'_ she thought. She wondered to herself how hard it would be to mane someone's hair from their scalp.

* * *

Back in the lunchroom Joey spoke to Yugi saying, "Yugz whats going on? I seen Kaiba givin ya and I the glare! I swearz it Yugz he don't wanna mess with my bud!"

The silver haired boy who had been quiet the whole lunch period spoke up and said, "It seemed as though Yugi and him were in a quarrel I wonder what about?"

Tristan finally able to get a word in from Joeys dumbfounded remarks replied saying, "Leave him alone Bakura. And Joey knock it off leave Yugi alone. He's already had a long day with Pegasus lecturing him all morning." Tristan and Joey started giving each other a noogie like they always did to play around at lunch like friends do and Yugi was lost in thought from his interaction with Kaiba and the girls as he slowly ate his lunch.

Bakura though, had watched all the events unfold and could tell exactly what was going on. He spoke in his mind, _'Well well well, Yugi and Kaiba, fighting over a girl? She is quite attractive I'll say that but I never expected an event like this to occur between them.'_

A sinister laugh coming from his lips as he thought, _'While he has his eyes set on that new transfer student I'll take his millennium puzzle and I will be one step closer to achieving what I want. Hmm, Perhaps I should try to "Help" him and by doing so help myself to that.'_

He stared down at the puzzle and then got up from the table with his tray as it was nearing the end of lunch and said, "I'm gonna head back to class guys. Ill see you there." His eyes were set on Yugi's millennium item when out of the corner of his eye he seen Pegasus hiding behind a bush with a white hat on as for no one to suspect him there obviously looking as to what Yugi was doing since he seemed real troubled. _'He has something I need as well. But that one will be simpler. For now, I'll make Yugi my main objective.'_ Bakura thought to himself as he left the cafeteria his plan now in motion.

* * *

Pegasus was worried sick, oh how he wanted to come to his dear students aid and help him with his worry but alas he knew not what it was about for he only had just arrived in the cafeteria to see Yugi already slouched over in his seat. _'If only there were something i could do Yuuugggiii Boyyy! How I would help you all over if need be!'_ He stated in thought while nearly falling from the bush from leaning out to far.

* * *

Claire walking with Anzu and Serenity, arrived at the restroom and chatted like girls do and everything else enjoying the time she was spending with her two new friends.

Serenity was trying to make a good impression to Claire so she'd consider her a friend like she did Anzu. It made it easier to learn what she was 'plotting' after all.

Afterwards, the school day winded down and it was finally over. Claire by herself now, looked up at the sky with her textbook in her hand and said, "It's such a pretty day outside. I'd love to stay out to see the sunset, but I wanna see my new room! And I wonder who my roommate is?"

She never had gotten around to asking Anzu or Serenity what rooms they were staying in. Wondering to herself she made the notion, _'Maybe one of them is my roommate? That would be nice.'_ She smiled at the thought. As her mind was wondering left and right, she recalled something she needed to do and said, "Oh wow, I just realized I need to go shopping too! Gosh, it's hard being a girl. Well mostly me I'm so picky." She smirked and giggled at her remark about herself knowing it wasn't true.

She came to her destination as the sign above her head read **'Domino High Girls Dormitory.'** She looked up at the clouds one last time and with one last smile she walked inside.


	5. Blooming Flowers

**Chapter 5: Blooming Flowers**

* * *

Once Claire walked into Domino High's girl's dormitory she felt right at home.

"Whoa, No way! This is awesome!" Claire exclaimed, as she looked around.

The girl's dormitory was impressive to say the least. There was a large theater system set up in the main lobby with all the accommodations a movie theater might have even. Inside the lobby also was several rooms set up for manicures, pedicures, hair salons, massage parlors and more.

Going past the lobby the halls split to the left and right, with the left being an outdoor sauna and bath. To the right was the dorms and the rooms for any female faculty that might be staying from campus.

Once Claire was finished relishing in the sights, she took the hall to the right to find out where she'd be staying and with who. She wanted to see what all was furnished and provided for her already in her room so she would know what to add to her already massive shopping list mostly of makeup and accessories. "Lets see... Room 18." Claire mumbled as she looked at the papers that Zigfried had given her.

Everyone in the girls dormitory seemed friendly, most girls that were in the halls not yet in there rooms were smiling and waving at Claire as she passed by. She trailed along until at last she came to her destination.

"Here it is. I cant wait to get inside and lay down! I've had a long day." Claire knocked on the door and the knob slowly turned. Standing on the other side was none other then her friend Anzu.

Once Anzu seen Claire she smiled and spoke up saying, "Hey Claire! They told me just a few minutes ago I was getting a roommate and I thought to myself 'oh it just has to be Claire!' And here you are! Come in." Before Claire could say anything, Anzu had already pulled her into the dorm room with both hands.

* * *

Claire looked around expecting to be as impressed with her dorm room as she had been when she first walked into the lobby of the girls dormitory. However it wasn't as she imagined as the room was rather normal. Claire seemed happy though at the thought as she could buy all kinds of new things to decorate her new room with.

There were two beds in the room like all the other girl dorms had and Anzu said, "I've been sleeping on the bed on the right. So if you don't mind you can take the one on the left. Oh it's so nice we're roomies!" Anzu hopped on her bed and pulled out her phone to text Serenity and tell her the wonderful news.

Claire walked over to the left side of the room to observe the furniture that had been provided. She noticed that the dresser and chairs were made of fine wood but purely functional without embellishments. She opened up the closet to find a full set of uniforms for her to run throughout the week with enough extra room to hold a million outfits. There was a laptop with her name as the owner sitting beside the closet still in the box. Empty storage drawers where she could keep her undergarments she would have to buy. An end table decorated fully with flowers. Lastly her new queen sized bed with pink sheets and matching pink pillows.

Claire sit her bag down beside her bed and laid down. Anzu spoke up and said, "I know you're going to need to buy some things you only did just start here today. I'll go with you, Tomorrow is Saturday after all. We can go shopping and all kinds of things!" Anzu kicked her legs back and forth smiling on her bed as she thought about helping her newest friend and roommate.

Claire turned laying on her side to face Anzu and smiled saying, "Thanks, I'm still fairly new to this town I don't know where would be a good place to buy a cute outfit and some other things. I'm looking forward to having you show me around and making you try on outfits." Anzu and her giggled and gossiped some more as the sun set and the stars slowly starting to fill the sky.

* * *

Inside Room 24, Serenity was alone laying on her bed disrobed since she didn't have a roommate to worry with. Her previous room mate had already graduated when she was a freshman and she had persuaded the faculty to let her remain without one ever since.

She was looking at her cellphone and grinning because she had snuck a photo of Seto Kaiba from that morning when he had first arrived and his hair was blowing in the breeze. "Settoooo... your just sooo dreamy. Let me thank you for saving mee.." She oscillated her hips back and forth across her pillow in euphoria as titillating sounds of pleasure escaped from her wishing Kaiba were beneath her instead.

The message from Anzu lit up over the picture on her phone. Serenity stopped herself from her endeavors nearly wanting to throw something across her room for disturbing her as she seen the message. She turned over with a glare only instead since it had been from Anzu.

After deciding whether or not to open it right away, she closed out of the photo no longer wanting to continue with her activities and opened the message to read, "Hey Serenity. Guess what? Claire is my new roommate! We're going shopping tomorrow to buy her stuff for the room. Wanna tag along? It'll be fabulous!"

Serenity rolled over onto her side as she thought to herself, _'I do need a few things I suppose. Besides I can keep a close tab on that witchy bitch and stop her from casting anymore of her coquettish spells.'_ She texted Anzu back and said, "Sounds great girl. I'd be happy to come."

* * *

The message came across her phone and Anzu smiled as she looked at Claire and spoke, "She said she needed some things too. Girls day out! Hehe."

Claire was happy that both of her new friends were able to accompany her. She smiled back at Anzu and let out a little giggle saying, "I'm glad you both can come. I'd be lost without the two of you showing me around."

Anzu and her talked a little while longer about what all they might buy tomorrow then Claire stretched out and said, "Lets go take a bath! I wanna check out the sauna too, And id kill for a massage right now." By the time Anzu had gotten to her feet Claire had already pushed her out the door excited to check out everything their dorm had to offer.

It was rather late by the time the two girls had gotten to the bath so they were the only ones there. Anzu had a towel wrapped around her waist as she stepped into the water."Ahh, hot.." She said, her toes a little sensitive at first from the warmth of the water but soon she adjusted and perched down to the tubs depths.

Claire had always enjoyed taking showers. Be it one of many things to keep up her appearance she enjoyed it. Anzu though, seemed to fidget in place in the bath. While on the other hand, Claire practically dove right in as if it were a swimming pool.

Claire extended out her body soaking in the warm bath. "Mmm... it feels so good." She lightly moaned in pleasure enjoying the warmth of the bath after her long tiring day.

Anzu smiled and looked at Claire. She thought to herself _'She is really pretty, I'm surprised she hasn't already attracted any attention from the boys.'_

Then the thought crossed her mind to what had occurred at lunch. _'Maybe she has attracted the attention of them...'_ She puzzled in her mind. The thought saddening to her as it involved Yugi and while she hadn't ever told anyone, she liked him and always thought maybe he liked her back.

Claire noticed her lost in thought, and rose up slightly onto her knees to come over to Anzu, wondering what was wrong as water dripped from her delicate skin. Anzu came back to her senses as she seen Claire close to her with her hand out as if she was concerned for her. Anzu smiled at her friend and said, "Sorry Claire I was lost in thought. Thanks for worrying about me."

The two girls finished there baths and headed back to their room with Claire deciding she was to tired from her first day to get a pedicure or her hair done so late at night. They talked amongst themselves a little while longer till both girls decided to go to bed.

"We got a long day tomorrow Anzu. I've got all kinds of stuff planned for you and Serenity. Hehehe." Claire spoke smirking

Anzu giggled at her and said, "Heh. Well I'm looking forward to it. Night Claire." She turned off the light and shortly after Claire and her were sound asleep.

As she drifted off to her slumber though Claire thought to herself, _'My first day at Domino sure was rough. But I'm glad I met Anzu and Serenity and I'm looking forward to shopping tomorrow! Its my favorite thing to do!'_ A slight smile appeared as her thought faded and sheep danced in her head.

* * *

Outside the girls dormitory, Zigfried stood firm as he leaned against the railing near the entrance to his coveted cascade. "Rest well my delicate flowers." He spoke sturdily, "May you bloom even more divine post dawn."

Zigfried had been on the lookout to see if any juvenile striplings had dared to sneak over towards the girl's domain. For he would not stand by as a maiden maybe cued by their lasciviousness. He wouldn't allow anyone to taint his dear petals. Only he could make his dearest maidens bloom.

It had been hours though and after the moon had set and the night growing far more gloomy, he headed back towards campus and said, "Everything's quiet, almost too quiet."

Almost as if it were a curse upon his vessel, a dark shadow of a boy trailed behind him as the words echoed from his lips. The eerie shadow vanished behind a rampart enclosure as Zigfried entered into the boys dormitory never able to notice its presence had followed him to the entrance.

The wind hazed across the plains of campus cascading the silhouette of a boy as he whispered, "Soon I will advance towards the objective I seek. To gain the ultimate power." A golden illumination transverse the domain from a staff he was holding to his chest and the boy returned to his former self proceeding back into his chambers of dormitory at Domino High.

* * *

 **Thank you for all the views so far. I am happy to know that you are enjoying this story as much as I am writing it.**

 **In regards to the autonomous review: Yes Kaiba and Yugi both are out of character but the idea of this story is to feature them more like teenage boys who have been 'love struck.' Serenity also is out of character with her possessive nature but I felt like it was a nice way to go about writing this story changing it up some.**

 **Also you will have to wait and see on who ends up with Claire or any of that stuff. The stories only just beginning after all and there is plenty more chapters to go! So stay tuned.**

 **Feel free to leave your own comments on this story and let me know what you think. It really helps me as a writer to know if your enjoying the story or not. I look forward to hearing from you all.**


	6. Ahead or Far Behind?

**Chapter 6: Ahead or Far Behind?**

* * *

"Hurry up Anzu or we won't have time to hit all the shops!" Claire exclaimed hopping up and down on one foot then the other to put on her sandals.

She was looking forward to getting to shop and spending some time with her new friends. Anzu smiled at her and said, "I'm ready. Lets get going. I wanna show you where Serenity's room is anyways."

Claire spanned around smiling and the two of them proceeded out of their dorm room to go to Serenity's.

Serenity was just exiting hers as they walked up. She waved and said, "Heyy girls! Ready to get going?"

Claire smiled at her friend and spoke, "Oh yeah. Were gonna shop till we drop he he." The three of them left the confides of there dormitory and walked outside towards the exit to go to the mall.

Claire was so excited she sprinted ahead of them a little bit spinning around and looking at everyone enjoying their day outside.

* * *

The sky on that day was bright and prosperous. A lot of the campus of students were out admiring the view. One of those fair students was none other then Yugi Muto. He sat on the bench near his friends Joey, Tristan, and Bakura watching as they played a friendly game of duel monsters.

"Heh ya gunna get it now. Gearfried attack! Metal Forearm Thrust!" Joey shouted as his monster neared Bakura who had no creatures of his own to defend him about to take a direct attack.

However Bakura merely grinned and said, "Actually I'm not going to be taking any damage. Reveal trap card, Call of the Haunted." Bakura brought one of his monsters back from the grave causing Joey to call off his attack.

Joey smiled at him and said, "Good move Bakura. Its your turn."

Yugi smiled on and was enjoying the nice peaceful day when he heard, "Anzu! Which way do we go?" He looked over and noticed Claire searching back and forth unsure which way to go waiting for Anzu and Serenity to catch up to her.

"I shouldn't of ran ahead of her huh. Silly me." She said as she turned to meet Yugi's eyes staring at her own. She lightly blushed and walked up and said, "Hey Yugi. Which way is it to the mall?"

Serenity and Anzu finally caught up and put their hands on their laps breathing heavily. Serenity gave her a glare and said, "Claire! You should of waited on us! You don't even know which way to go!" Claire stuck her tongue out at Serenity and Anzu noticed Yugi was there standing beside Claire.

She smiled at him and said, "Heya Yugi. How are you and the other guys? Well goofballs heh."

Yugi turned to face Anzu and smiled at her saying, "I am alright. The other guys are over there. Joey insisted on playing Duel Monsters and Bakura volunteered to challenge him." Anzu blushed at how close Yugi was now to her instead of Claire.

Serenity was scanning the area for Kaiba when she looked over and noticed her brother was kicking his feet back and forth and she started giggling saying, "Big bro looks like he's all mad. What a sore loser. Haha. Bet I could even beat him."

Joey turned to face her, and she stuck her tongue out at him causing him to wave and smile at her with her doing the same.

Claire spoke up looking around at the duel and said, "I didn't know Joey was your brother Serenity. I'm so sorry." She started laughing as did Serenity at her comment. Claire continued her comment saying, "I haven't heard of Duel Monsters but it does look fun. Maybe if I tried I can beat Joey at it too."

Anzu started laughing and smiled as the she seen the two girls were getting along happy they were becoming good friends with one another.

Yugi turned from Anzu and looked back over at Claire to say, "You asked about a mall?"

Claire faced him and looked into his violet eyes as they radiated off of hers almost unable to speak but she muttered, "Y.. Yes.. We are going to the mall. I need a lot of stuff for the dorm room. Anzu and Serenity are gonna show me the best places to shop at too they say."

Yugi smiled back at Claire's charming blue eyes and took it as an opportunity to speak up and say, "Well if you girls don't mind a little company I can accompany you." He couldn't describe the feeling he felt from her majestic hypnotizing gaze upon him. The heart of the cards was fluttering in his chest and he wasn't sure which way it was guiding him.

Anzu noticed the two of them looking at each other and a little bit of jealousy started to consume her but she waved off the emotions and said, "Sure Yugi you can tag along and protect us from all the bad guys hehe. Also you can carry all our bags! Just don't tell the other guys where we are going, they are kinda embarrassing sometimes."

Yugi smiled at Anzu and the four of them now proceeded to leave the grounds of Domino High.

* * *

In front of the exit of the school was a black limousine with its engine on about to drive away. The man behind the wheel spoke over his shoulder and said, "Master Kaiba, shall we head back to Kaiba Corp?" Kaiba was staring out the window started to speak up when he seen Anzu, Serenity, Claire, and Yugi walking down the trail of campus towards the city not noticing his limousine.

Yugi and Claire seemed as though they were talking and Claire was lightly laughing to herself and her cheeks reddened as were Yugi's as they spoke to one another.

Serenity seemed happy at the change of events thinking to herself, _'The sluts got the hots bad for Yugi. I'll encourage her to him and away from my Seto.'_ She winked at Claire encouraging her on. Claire smiled and moved closer to Yugi almost within distance to hold his hand.

Kaiba felt a sensation overcome him he had never felt before as he seen her walk by with Muto. He couldn't describe it with words.

It was as though this maiden with eyes of blue had him under her shadow spell. With no matter how much he struggled to regain control and assume his dominate figure and stern attitude he always had, he felt his enemy controller couldn't unlock it's hidden mode beneath her elegant eyes.

He knew he had to catch her and figure out how to break this spell he was powerless against. He knew he had to get her away from Yugi and to himself. However, he didn't know why he felt this way. But he was going to find out and he was going to stop Muto at all cost.

He opened the car door, the wind hitting him in the face and spoke up to his driver saying, "Change of plans. Go ahead without me I have something I need to do."

Kaiba got out of his private limo before the driver could even attempt to stop him and proceeded at a brisk pace to catch up to Claire and regain his superiority over her and all beneath him.

* * *

Anzu was now speaking to Yugi smiling happily when next thing she knew she was interrupted by a fuming CEO.

Kaiba shot Yugi a glare walking towards the group. He was there in the middle of them next to Serenity when he said, "Muto. Where are you headed to?"

Serenity was now on cloud nine as the voice rang in her ears. The man of her dreams was standing within inches of his lips and hers touching. She wanted to lessen the gap and make their lips entangle as she thought, _'Ill invite Kaiba to come and after he see's how alluring I am he will never want to look at that Grendel again.'_

Serenity felt like her hips thrust forward at the sound of his voice and his dominating blue eyes, causing her to spasm almost as if she was having an orgasm. She decided to just go for it not caring who seen her she no longer wanted to restrain herself from his hot seething presence.

She grabbed Kaiba's arm, seductively rubbing her fingers across his broad chest. She was barely able to keep her lips from moaning as she spoke towards him saying, "Wee.. were just about to go to the mall and go shopping. Yugi decided to tag along. Now here you are. Wont you join us too? I'd reallyy enjoy itt..."

She shot him a hot seductive look, but Kaiba hadn't noticed her presence or advancement in the slightest. He was overcome with all these new feelings and with his emotions from all the events before clouding his mind, he slightly blushed at Claire. Serenity obviously taking it as he blushed towards her forward display taking him by surprise because she was in front of him making her more enkindled to crawl up his strong sturdy arm and make him redden down lower like she already was.

He now felt an irritating presence next to him and had no choice but look to up her repulsive body clinging to him like a leech. He quickly overpowered this monotonous girl's clutches away from. He had to get to Claire and she was standing in his way and no one was going to stop him from getting to her.

He quickly regained his composure yanking her hand away from his chest, nearly ready to choke her for even touching him saying, "I will accompany you three. Muto can stay behind. If you follow him he will no doubt get you lost." His eyes on Claire as he made the statement.

Serenity was overjoyed at his statement and the slight blush he had finally shown 'her' after all the years of her trying to swoon him over after he had saved her. _'Today is the day!'_ She thought in her mind.

She put her hands on her cheeks with her face blushing solid red thinking back to their 'intimate encounter.' She had hearts in her eyes as she thought to herself once more, _'He blushed at me! Not her, Me! And not only that he is gonna accompany us. Most of all he checked me out! No doubt I look sexy as hell right now after that erotic moment we shared. Take that you whore!'_

Kaiba took another look at Claire but her face was flushed at how affectionate Serenity was being towards him. She had never noticing her enticed by a man or acting this way before.

Claire turned and looked into his deep dreamy blue eyes as she thought _'Well.. I can't object. I don't mind his company. It seems Serenity obviously likes him. The question is who do I...'_

She blushed as she now noticed he had been looking at her the whole time. She quickly turned her head so he wouldn't notice she was staring even though he already had when she met Yugi's eyes cascading into her own quickly turning from him too unsure of herself on what to think or about who her cheeks were turning a darker shade of red for.

Anzu finally noticed how Serenity was acting and thought, _'I thought so. She never told me but I always knew she had a thing for Kaiba. Oh well I got a thing for Yugi. Maybe I too can..'_

She started to reach for his arm and was once again cut off as now in a warriors pride stance Yugi and Kaiba stood neither of them blinking from his demanding remark.

* * *

Yugi was ready to send Kaiba trailing backwards as he got in his face and spoke up, "Kaiba! No doubt you'd lead all of us into even greater peril if you lead the way to our destination! We're better off being lost then following you to a most certain doom."

Anzu lowered her eyebrows and waved her hands in the air nearly shouting out, "Oh you two. Your always fighting! You both can come and you both better behave. If Claire tells me either of you made her upset I'll..."

Yugi and Kaiba both quickly turned and started to speak but was a little scared at Anzu's fake threat. They met Claire's eyes and she seen both boys staring at her. She lightly blushed as did they as she spoke up to everyone saying, "Thank all of you for showing me around and helping me. Lets get to that mall now. A girls gotta shop."

Serenity noticed how Kaiba was once again looking back at Claire from her statement and bit her lip as she thought, _'Always trying to slut your way to him! I wont let you win whore!'_

The four of them walked with Anzu and Yugi in the front and Serenity making sure she stayed in the middle of Claire and Kaiba. Giving him a chance to only look at her figure instead of Claire's as they finally had arrived at the mall.


	7. Never Let Her Go

**Chapter 7: Never Let Her Go**

* * *

"Looks like we didn't get lost. Maybe Muto isn't completely useless after all." Kaiba smirked grinning at his longtime rival as they entered the shopping mall.

Once inside Yugi turned to face Kaiba pointed at him stating, "Right back at you Kaiba! No doubt if we had let you lead the way you would've lead us right into danger! For by believing in the heart of the..." The two of them continued for what seemed like an eternity with Anzu rolling her eyes wanting to smack the both of them.

Claire hadn't noticed they were fighting yet again, as she was too busy looking at all the shops she could buy things at. "There is bathing supplies! Over there is makeup! Oh, look a clothes store! Wow is that a shoe store?! I don't know which one to go to first!"

Anzu looked at her and laughed and said, "Lets hit all the shops girls!" Claire met her with a smile and nodded in approval.

Serenity had been watching Yugi and Kaiba's quarrel and was giggling to herself at how cute Kaiba looked when he was mad when she noticed the two of them already heading up the escalator. She quickly ran saying "Hey wait for me girlies!" The three of them now walked inside the closest clothing store.

* * *

Claire's eyes got big like diamonds and she said, "Oh my god! The outfits are sooo cute!" She walked over and picked up a pink blouse putting it against her chest and said, "Anzu do you think this will make me look fat if I buy it?"

Anzu couldn't hold back her laughter and remarked with, "Fat? Your thinner than me ha-ha. I think it'll be fine on you."

Claire smiled at her and said, "Aw thanks. I just don't know what I want there's so many choices. Besides I don't think I'm pretty enough for these outfits."

Anzu immediately smiled at her and said, "Awe Claire. Your very pretty. They'd all look good on you I'm sure."

About that time Serenity seen a pair of booty shorts that she thought were 'to die for'. She squeaked and said, "Oh my god! I need these!"

Anzu smirked at her and said, "You sure like to show off huh? Like that low cut top isn't showing enough."

Serenity stuck her tongue out at her and winked saying, "If you think this is bad, you should see my lingerie."

Claire decided to have a little fun and joined in the conversation saying, "I bet its nice ha-ha. Let me borrow some sometime girl." Winking back at Serenity as she gave her a nod and the three of them giggled.

Claire proceeded to buy the pink top along with the prettiest pair of sandals she had ever seen. She got a few more things and they left the clothing shop to continue their grand adventure.

All three girls wanted to go to a different place next so Anzu said, "Lets split up right quick and get our goodies. We'll meet back here in one hour." They all smiled and like that the group had disbanded, with Claire now defending for herself for the hour.

She was more than thrilled though with the declaration, because that meant she could go wherever she wanted in the mall now even if she didn't know the best places to shop at.

"Oh, where to go first!" She stated looking around. She was spinning around in place in circles and hadn't noticed her foot had went over the edge of the escalator. "Ahhh!" Was the last thing she was able to mutter before she felt a warm presence around her body engulfing her.

* * *

She looked up and met Yugi's charming violet eyes staring down at her gently. He had her cradled between his succulent biceps in a captivating princess stance saving her from her 'certain doom.'

She quickly realized what was going on and blushed uncontrollably and said, "Y... Yugi!"

Yugi grinned down at her fidgeting between his arms and said, "You should watch were you are going madam. You might've gotten seriously hurt if I hadn't of been here at the time."

She calmed down turning her eyes to meet his and smiled at him as she softly spoke, "Thank you. You're my hero."

His face had turned crimson as hers were already at her remark. He felt like holding her forever in this position, never wanting to relinquish her from his grasp. He couldn't describe the burning feeling in his chest but it made him want to lean down to her lips and nestle his own between them.

Claire wanted to reach forward and wrap her delicate arms around the back of his head and pull him even closer to her.

But his and her thoughts were short lived when they both heard a shout behind them saying "Muto! Put her down now."

Claire continued blushing at how close her and Yugi had been and how much closer their lips had almost gotten. Yugi helped her get back to her feet but still held onto her soft hand not willing to hand her over to his enemy.

He turned to Kaiba and smarted off at him saying, "Oh Kaiba, what reason do you have for wanting me to put her down?"

Kaiba nearly spit at his glare and jolted back with, "The only reasons I need are my own."

He turned to Claire and before she could say anything he took her hand in his pulling her away from Yugi as he said, "Come on. If we stick around him any longer we are liable to catch something vile."

Yugi started yelling back at his retort and for interrupting his tender moment with Claire but Kaiba had already left with her hand in hand.

* * *

Claire felt scared at Kaibas strong demeanor, but she quickly blushed as she realized he had been holding her hand seeming like he didn't want to let go.

When they got away from that 'pesky creature called Muto' Kaiba spoke to her saying, "Sorry for pulling you along." He realized he was still holding her hand and quickly pulled back with his face slightly flushed as he noticed hers already was.

She spoke, "Uh... its ok. I didn't mind talking to Yugi though..."

Kaiba gave her a cold angry stare at her statement and said, "Muto nearly dropped you. You're not safe with him or anyone else other than me." He continued with, "I know your still new and you haven't ever been to this mall. How about I show you around?"

Claire met his deep blue eyes staring at her own and she couldn't help but blush at his progressive but cute nature. He had obviously never tried to talk to a girl like this before because he was normally so uptight and stuck up, but she could tell he was trying to be friendly with her.

She giggled at him and said, "Sounds good. Lead the way."

They walked side by side mere inches apart with their fingertips almost able to brush into each others.

Kaiba wanted to know, he had to know what was wrong with him. He needed to ask her about this spell she placed on him and why he can't break away from her glance.

They walked into a store and Claire's eyes got big again as she scanned all the shelves of items she wanted to buy.

Kaiba shrugged at the thought of 'shopping.' He had no need to loiter himself to mere condiments. He had people to do that for him. There was something though about the way her eyes lit when they met each object of her desires that made him unable to speak the words.

Claire was at the cash register now ready to buy something when Kaiba spoke up and said, "Allow me."

Claire looked at him smiling and spoke, "Aww. You don't need to do that. I got plenty of saving from my pare..."

She was cut off as he said, "Consider it a gift for your new transfer to Domino."

She blushed at him and said, "I'll treasure it forever."

As she turned around she heard several bags drop to the ground. Her dear friend Serenity standing there looking as if she was about to bust a vain in her neck at the unimaginable scene she was witnessing unfold before her very eyes.

* * *

Alongside Serenity was Anzu with Yugi. Anzu smirked and said, "Well well, we was looking for you two love birds. Let's get something to eat."

Claire blushed crimson red at her bold declaration and said, "He... He was just showing me where to shop! He offered to buy that for me as a gift since I transferred is all!" Waving her hands back and forth trying to fly into the sky from embarrassment.

Serenity bent her fingers down and was ready to strangle Claire to death when Claire had already walked back over to Yugi and Anzu saying, "Sorry Yugi. I didn't mean to run off."

He smiled at her knowing she would never abandon him, blaming Kaiba for his grief and said "No need to apologize Claire. Let's go I'm sure you are hungry. Allow me to treat you for your arrival to Domino High."

His proclamation made Anzu look down at the ground, jealously and sorrowful. Yugi noticed how his friend was acting and wasn't sure why she was upset but didn't want her to be anymore because of him.

He turned to Anzu and said, "You too Anzu. Let's get some food." She leaned back up and nodded at him. The three of them heading to the food court for nourishment.

* * *

Meanwhile still in the shop, Serenity was now standing right beside Kaiba looking him over to see if that succubus had 'poisoned' him while she was away ready to **'kill that bitch'** if need be.

Kaiba seethed from his lips and started to quickly follow behind Muto and stop him at all cost. Serenity was in front of him in his way again however wanting to get her to himself and away from that snake.

She looked into his eyes and said, "Kaiba lets go get some food. They've probably already ordered but its ok. We can still eat together!"

Kaiba didn't even look her way as he proceeded forward determined to get to Claire and find out his answers. Serenity quickly followed behind him blushing wildly thinking whether or not he was going to eat with her or just eat her out instead.

"This war is just getting started skank. And I play dirty." She said lowly to herself, as she grinned manically licking her lips with the trio now in their sight.


	8. Will You Be Mai Valentine?

**Chapter 8: Will You Be Mai Valentine?**

* * *

"Thanks for buying me lunch Yugi. You didn't have to do that but it was really nice of you. I don't know where to start!" Claire exclaimed smiling at him from ear to ear looking down at the five course meal Yugi had overly purchased for her to eat.

She and Anzu were seated down on one end of the table with Yugi sitting across from them on the other end. Yugi spoke up and said proudly, "I didn't mind at all I'm glad we got to meet and become good friends."

Anzu was getting jealous at all the attention Yugi had been showing Claire and not her. She pulled her foot back and kicked Yugi's leg to get him to notice her now. He smiled at her when she did this noting her frustration and said, "You too Anzu. I'm glad we all three could meet."

* * *

Serenity and Kaiba walked into the food court where they found the three of them gossiping to themselves in their own little world.

Kaiba immediately marched over to the table they were sitting at and plopped down and turned to Yugi saying, "Muto. What are you plotting now?"

Yugi met his cold stare with his own retort, "As you said earlier Kaiba, my reasons are my own."

Kaiba and him were nearly engulfed the room in heated flames when Serenity came up and giggled. She motioned for Claire to scoot over a little, so she could sit down beside her and Anzu and keep a closer eye on her. But unfortunately her rear end was to big to squeeze into the small space when she tried to cram herself down next to Claire.

Kaiba and Yugi now stood pointing at each other ready to commence a battle of the gods. Serenity got up and took Yugi's seat then laughed. She said, "Man I'm tired. You girls about ready to go back to the dorms?"

Both girls were tired from all the shopping and nodded in agreement with her. The three of them stood up to dispose of their trash from lunch and Claire seen that Kaiba and Yugi were now playing a card game. At closer look she realized it was the Duel Monsters game that Joey had been playing before.

"Take flight Blue Eyes White Dragon!" Kaiba declared, And a blue dragon stood before Kaiba. Claire watched for a moment at the action and seen In front of Yugi was what looked like a magician in purple attire wielding a large staff.

"Go Dark Magician, Dark Magic Attack!" Yugi spoke readily to counter his rivals powerful monster with a swift attack.

Claire turned back to Anzu and said, "Um.. should we tell them we are ready to go? They seem like they are in their own little world over there."

Anzu laughed and said, "Eh, let them fight it out. We ladies can take care of ourselves can't we girls?"

She gave her a thumbs up and Claire giggled. Serenity came over and said, "I'm so ready to try on these new outfits back in my room. Lets get ta stepping girls!" The girls skipped away leaving the boys behind to settle their never ending feud.

* * *

Once they left the mall they walked back towards the dorms with their bags in hand. Serenity was talking to Claire and Anzu smiled at the both of them as they arrived back at campus. "Man my feet are killing me. Anzu carry me back to the dorm!"

Claire pouted and clung onto her back dragging her feet. Anzu laughed and said, "Hey I'm tired too. Don't lean on me or we both will fall."

Serenity giggled at the two of them and hopped onto Claire as well causing Claire and Anzu to stumble and fall down to the ground.

They all looked at one another and laughed. The three girls made it back to the girls dormitory shortly after that.

Claire and Anzu followed Serenity back to her room and waved bye to her before going back to their own dorm room.

* * *

Once back inside Claire sit her bags on the floor, falling on the bed and sighed, "Ahh.. The bed feels so nice. I think I bought to much my bags were really heavy."

Anzu heard her and was busy putting her own things she had bought away and said, "Oh its not that bad you needed all those things. Here I'll help you with it"

She gave Claire a smile and the two girls proceeded to put up the things they had purchased from their trip to the mall. Claire smiled at her closet and said, "That's looking a lot better but I need plenty more. We gotta go shopping again soon!"

Anzu giggled at her and said, "We will. We will. A girls gotta shop after all."

They both looked at each other and smiled. The next few hours was spent with Anzu doing a little homework and Claire trying on each and every outfit she bought. Once Claire had exhausted her whole collection of new outfits, she spoke up, "I'm hungry. Lets get some food to eat Anzu."

The two of them went to the lobby and seen several girls watching the newest drama movie that just came out. Claire's eyes got big as she seen all the popcorn, cotton candy and sweets. She jumped in place and said, "Anzu lets go watch the movie! I want some cotton candy and some chocolate hearts."

Before Anzu could react, Claire had already pulled her over to the stands with both hands like she was a kid in a candy store.

Claire was quickly cut off from getting her delicious treats however when a beautiful blonde girl in front of the both of them put her hand up signaling for them to stop.

* * *

She pointed at Claire swiftly lecturing, "Don't you have any manners? I was clearly here first and I do not appreciate you bumping into me."

Claire noticed the girl and put her hand behind her head and laughed softly saying, "Sorry about that girlie. I shouldn't of been in a rush like that. I just really wanted some cotton candy. Oh, and chocolate!"

Anzu was finally able to regain her composure from Claire's death grip she had dragged her against her will with and freed herself from Claire's clutches.

She looked up to the blonde lady smiling and said, "Hey there Mai. Been a little while since I last seen you. How have you been?"

Claire looked at Anzu puzzled and said, "Anzu do you know her?"

Anzu nodded and Mai said, "I'm Mai Valentine. One of Anzu's best friends along with being top girl at this academy both academically and beautifully. Just ask the boys on the second part. Haha. It's nice to meet you... um.. I didn't catch your name."

Claire looked into Mai's pretty violet eyes and smiled at her saying, "It's Claire Collins. I'm Anzu's new roommate. Nice to meet you Mai Valentine."

She paused for a minute and looked at Mai's pretty blonde hair along with her cute outfit and spoke up saying, "Gosh Mai your so pretty! How'd you get your hair like that? Mines no where near as cute as yours. Your outfit is sooo cute too. I wanna try it on."

Mai laughed at her and said, "Girl practice makes perfect. The boys at this academy are pigs. You just gotta put on a little show and they will practically be eating out of your hand. To bad for all the boys here this girl doesn't give handouts to anyone especially pigs."

Anzu laughed at her witty humor then spoke up and said, "Mai we are going to watch the movie they are playing on the big screen right now, wanna join us? Its supposed to be really dramatic."

Mai turned to her and spoke softly, "Sorry girl but I've had more drama then a girl needs for one day i'm wore out." Before Anzu could ask her anything about what she just said Mai had already turned away and walked back towards the dorms.

* * *

Claire had already went past the both of them to the food stalls her mouth drooling at all the sugary sweets. She got herself and Anzu some cotton candy and what seemed like fifty pounds of chocolate she clearly never would finish.

She spoke up and said, "Anzu lets go see this chick flick! I've been dying to see it!" The two of them sit down and started watching the movie eating on the candy they had gossiping a little among themselves about Mai Valentine.

About thirty or so minutes later the lights started to flicker back and forth. All the girls in the audience did not seem to notice because they were glued to the movie projection as it was at one of the best parts of the whole film.

The movie started slowly flickering on and off. The audio coming from the movie cutting in and out. One light above the girls in the back row went out. Followed by another in the same row. In a matter of moments the entire girls dorm had lost power and with it being night time it was pitch black inside the lobby.

All the girls quickly screamed out and panicked shaking in place because they were really scared. Anzu turned to Claire a little scared herself at what had happened and whispered, "Claire i'm a little scared of the dark when its like this. Let me use the flashlight on my phone and we should have a little ligh..."

Those were the last words that were able to escape from her lips, as the light on her phone revealed a man she did not recognize to the side of Claire.

The mysterious man put his hand over Claire's mouth and pulled her out of the seat she was sitting in, dragging her into the far depths of the darkness he had created in the girls lobby.

* * *

Claire quickly had begun crying and was reaching for Anzu's or anyone's hand to save her. Anzu was shaking in place as Claire let out a loud scream before she was abducted. Anzu panicked dropping her phone onto the floor screaming out "Someone help!" However no one was able to come to her beckoning call as the man had already vanished into dark eerie shadows with her dear friend.


	9. Dark and Gloomy

**Chapter 9: Dark and Gloomy**

* * *

From the shadows they emerged, Claire feeling like her soul had left her body from screaming and crying so much. Her abductor threw her onto the jagged ground. Making her land flat, hard against the rough terrain. "Stand." He demanded, His tone as if it would pierce right through her.

Her legs were wobbly shaken from being terrified. Obeying his orders she stood up with what little strength she had left. Looking at the man and looking around she noticed he was in a black robe with his face concealed behind a mask.

Several other men stood in the room dressed the exact same way as the abductor. They all approached closer slowly encircling her around them.

Claire felt helpless amidst them, fearing for her very life. She wanted to scream but nothing would escape her lips, only tears fell onto the ground running from her cheeks. One of the robed men stepped to his right and now walked in a white haired boy about her own age.

He had golden earrings in his ears and a golden band around his neck. He approached pinning her against the wall, his dark violet eyes cascading into her crescent as the ocean blue eyes.

"Good work Seeker, for bringing her to me." He looked around the room at each of them, "You are all dismissed. I will welcome our newest guest alone." He spoke up, his voice filled with diabolic laughter. They quickly segregated leaving him alone with Claire as were his commands.

Claire spoke up to him and said, "Wwhoo are you? What do you want with me?" Tears in her voice. The boy grabbed her hands pinning them above her head against the enclosure.

He looked her over and said, "I see you met my rare hunters. But allow me to formally introduce myself, I am Marik Ishtar." His snake like tongue sizzling out as each word left his lips close enough to nearly collide into her own.

Her body was trembling, she was beyond terrified of Marik as he kept eyeing her all over like she were some toy for his amusement. He conversed, "You will make quite lovely 'bait' for my plan." His sinister laugh filling her ears and all the darkness around them.

Claire was wide eyed, she started to speak when he placed his hand over her mouth before she could make even a sound. He said, "Don't worry. I wont harm you so long as you obey my every whim." Pausing for a second he continued, "You are merely just a piece to a much larger picture."

He let go of her and told her to follow him and that she better not leave his sight or he will take back his previous statement. Her knees wouldn't budge an inch though making Marik all the more irritated.

He reached into his cloak and held his golden scepter in front of Claire. Her eyes turned black and lifeless, completely empty, void of all emotion. Once they regained their original form and her consciousness came back to her she spoke up entranced to his mercy saying, "Yes Master Marik. As you humbly wish of me." He grinned and they proceeded down a corridor vanishing behind it.

* * *

Grabbing her phone from the floor and still shaking Anzu texted Claire a quick message. She wanted a response. A single letter even to know she was OK. However the message she so desired never came threw as she sobbed into her lap tears falling into the cotton candy Claire had bought both of them.

"What do I do? I have to save her. I have to do something." She cried out. A few of the lights in the theater room had revitalized and she felt a soft hand on her shoulder.

Turning around she seen Mai smiling at her. Anzu buried her face into Mai's chest and after she finally stopped crying, she told Mai everything that had happened.

"Shadows huh? I am not sure who the man was or why they took Claire. But anyone who hurts a friend of mine answers to me." Anzu smiled back at her wiping her eyes as Mai finished her retort, "Believe me he will regret this."

The two of them left the theater and found Serenity telling her what had happened. Serenity's eyes went into diamonds at the 'wonderful' news she was hearing, but she seen the worried look from Anzu and felt sad herself.

 _'Claire really isn't a bad girl. I don't particularly like her but that does not mean I would wish something like this to her. I gotta help Mai and Anzu find her.'_ She thought and gave Anzu a thumbs up saying that she would help Mai kick whoever's ass was responsible.

Anzu was finally smiling when out the window sounds of thunder erupted onto the ground. Behind them someone spoke, "I can help you girls. But we must hurry. His plan can not succeed."

They quickly turned around to see a girl wearing an ivory dress, a white veil over her head, and a golden necklace with the shape of an eye around her neck.

Mai quickly spoke up and said, "Who are you exactly? And how do you plan to help us? You don't even know whats going on."

The girl was quick to reply back to Mai saying, "I am Ishizu Ishtar. I do know what has happened and it is far worse then you can imagine. Your dear friend being abducted was only the beginning. He seeks powers the likes of which would destroy this world and fill it with chaos."

Anzu said, "You know who's responsible? Tell us please. We have to save Claire!"

Ishizu looked at her worried look and softly spoke, "My brother, Marik. He will stop at nothing till he gets what he wants."

"Why would he take her? What is he really after?" Serenity asked puzzled by all this.

Ishizu looked at all three of them cautiously and said, "The power of the gods."

Ishizu placed her hand over the locket on her wrist pressing down into a secret compartment and revealed two cards which the girls quickly realized were duel monster cards.

Ishizu faced them and spoke, "Over five thousand years ago a nameless pharaoh protected this world from the wrath of the Ancient Egyptian Gods as they sought to destroy it. My family has served over his tomb for many millennia as tomb keepers. My brother however sought far greater power. He wanted the power of the pharaoh for himself and blames the pharaoh for killing our father."

The girls listened to her story of the past and Anzu spoke up saying, "Why did he take Claire though? What does she have to do with any of that?"

Ishizu met her eyes and said, "I can not say. But we must hurry to stop him. I feel these cards are not safe with me, he can not get his hands on them but eventually he will no doubt come looking for me too."

Anzu looked at the grief and agony that was in her eyes and felt the upmost sympathy for Ishizu. She spoke up and said, "I know, Ishizu we can trust them to Yugi. He is without a doubt the greatest duelist at this school. If anyone can save Claire and stop Marik it's him. He is the king of games after all."

Ishizu looked up at her and spoke, "I was told that Seto Kaiba was the duel monsters champion. Would he not be better off with them?"

Serenity blushed at his name and said, "Setoooo... He is the greatest isn't he. No doubt if he had them he would kick Marik's ass into the next dimension."

Anzu and Serenity exchanged glares over who was better between Yugi and Kaiba ready to battle it out when Mai laughed and said, "Girls girls. We don't need to be fighting among ourselves."

Ishizu met her eyes and said, "She is right. There are two cards. I had planned to give one to Yugi as well. After all he is the descendant of the long lost ancient pharaoh."

Anzu quickly turned to face her and said, "How do you know that Ishizu? He has never told anyone but his closest friends."

Ishizu pointed down at her necklace and said, "He holds the millennium puzzle. The item that contains the pharaohs soul inside of it. I know that because my necklace allows me to see into the past or even the future."

Ishizu proceeded saying, "We must hurry and find them and bring them these. They are the only way to stop Marik."

Without a moments hesitation all the girls quickly turned and left the girls dormitory to find Yugi and Kaiba and tell them everything.

* * *

"Heh Yugz ya see my slick moves today? I took it to Bakura huh? He practically forfeited after I played my sweet cards the way I did." Joey stood flexing and prancing around in his pajamas like he was the coolest person in the world.

Yugi laughed at him and said, "I don't know. It seemed to me like Bakura had you on the ropes Joey."

Joey shook back in shock at his statement and said, "Na na no way Yugz. I hadz him right where i wantz him. Next turn I played my trap and then..." He continued rambling on forever and Yugi stretched out on his bed.

 _'Joey might not be the brightest cookie in the jar, but he is still my friend and he does make stories funny.'_ Yugi thought laughing to himself, placing his arms across his chest.

He looked down at his hands and thought back to when he had Claire in his arms remembering how close their lips had been from kissing. Remembering her wrap her delicate fingers around the back of his neck, longing to feel them again.

He rose up out of bed and said, "Joey i'm gonna step outside for a minute and get some water." Joey didn't even hear him as he was in front of the mirror flexing and grinning at himself.

* * *

"Master Kaiba, shall I turn the night light off or had you rather I leave it on? It does get rather dark at nighttime."

Kaiba met his guard with a deathly glare and said, "I do not need a light in the night I am the CEO of the greatest organization on the planet, not some scared little child."

His guard met his glare with a smirk and said, "Most certainly sir."

He turned the night light off and Kaiba shut his cold eyes. Kaiba turned back and forth in his bed full of thoughts about his previous events that day. He could not sleep, he could only think about his time at the mall with Claire and how soft her hand had felt in his own.

His guard stood over his bed noticing Kaiba fidgeting around and said, "Shall I read you a bed time story to help you sleep Master Kaiba? Perhaps a glass of milk?"

Kaiba pretended he did not hear a word he said though as he thought back to when he had been shopping with Claire, the feeling of her hand in his as he lead her away from his rivals filthy clutches and into his saving grace.

He thought to the moment when he bought her the items she sought, the shine and radiance of her eyes and smile as they stared back at him in absolute bliss. He spoke up to his guard and said, "I am going to take a walk. I suggest you remain here unless you want to be fired from your remarks towards me earlier."

The guard sensed his anger and quickly nodded and remained in place as the door closed.

* * *

The sign above Mai's head said 'Domino High Boys Dormitory'. Anzu and Serenity were right behind her as was Ishizu. They opened the doors and slide inside trying to hide their presence even though it was far late at night and they doubted anyone would see them anyways.

Anzu said, "Uh which way do we go? I've never been in the boys dorm. It smells worse then I imagined though." Covering her nose like the boys dorm was riled with filth.

Serenity quickly met her statement with a loud blush saying, "We go to Room 30! That's where Seto's room is! It's on the hall to the right. Third door to the left past the lobby."

Anzu started to ask her how she had very specific details on how to get exactly to his room but kept it to herself as the girls look to find both Kaiba and Yugi and seek their help saving Claire. Hopefully she was ok.


	10. Are You Scared Of The Dark?

**Chapter 10: Are You Scared Of The Dark?**

* * *

Emerging from behind the corridor they proceeded on down the sharp, narrow hallway. The walls covered in red and white, with torches hanging every few feet.

Once they got towards the end of the hall, Marik unsheathed one of the torches from the wall hangings it was resting on and said, "It's awfully gloomy down here. Hopefully your not to scared of the darkness, darling Claire."

His laughter fueling his madness as they went down the stairs leading towards the bottom cellar of the chamber they were in.

Claire did not have much of a choice but to stick closer to his seething body if she were to be able to see from the faint dimness of the torch. Her knees trembled as each board squeaked louder with each and every passing step she took.

The noises helped all the more in illuminating the surreal shallowness of the darkness till they finally hit the bottom. "We have arrived. Do be sure to watch your step. Creatures of the undead may awaken if your clumsy."

Marik placed the torch in a stand in the center of the room and it illuminated the vicinity faintly. Looking around, Claire could barely make out the canvas of an old portrait. It looked as though it dated back several thousand years, with the writing of a different language all together.

Knowing she could not make out any of the words, she tried to make out an idea of what the pictures may be. Even just a hint of what was written on this ancient tablet. However she was unsuccessful in her endeavors.

She turned towards Marik and spoke, "What is this? What do these words and this drawing mean?"

Marik appeared suddenly behind her and softly pulled her towards his clutches. His steaming breath cascaded down the baseline of her neck causing her to flinch in place as she was brought to his grasp.

His voice raving as he spoke lightly, "What you see before you is something far more terrifying then even I am. Absolute and unstoppable power."

His next sentence caused Claire to almost panic in shock as he glared into her soft eyes speaking out, "And you are the tool to help wrap it all together Miss Claire."

The light of the torch went out and you could barely make out his diabolical laughter over the sounds of her screaming.

* * *

After leaving his dorm room Yugi Muto walked slowly down the hall looking down. He couldn't get the thoughts out of his head of Claire. _'Why is it I keep thinking about her and the events at the mall?'_

Going down the hall, he entered the nearby restroom and splashed some water over his face and eyes trying to regain his composure.

He thought to himself, _'I sure am tired it has been a long day today. Maybe I can turn in early. I will just tell Joey I need some extra rest I am sure he will understand. Even if he is the way he is I know Joey is kind and he is my best friend.'_

Yugi looked down at his hands and spoke, "Maybe I can ask Joey about what is bothering me too."

He looked at himself in the mirror and then started laughing. "That probably wouldn't be a good idea. Joey isn't the smartest guy out there."

He smiled to himself and left the restroom to go back to his room now.

* * *

Once he left his dorm room Seto Kaiba walked down the hallway ready for anything and everything that might be thrown his way. "That incompetent buffoon. When I return he better hope he is already asleep or else I will have to show him who is in charge of his personal finances."

As he continued his strut of dominance over all, his thoughts trailed to his day at the shopping mall. He lightly grinned remembering how he ripped Claire from Yugi's vulgar grasp and into his own tender essence. "The look on Muto's face was almost priceless."

Those words seemed to roll off his tongue as his thoughts lead once again to Claire. Her eyes fixated on the object she desired to buy. How soft and delicate she looked as he offered to pay for it. 'I'll treasure it forever.' The words she spoke to him he remembered dearly even now.

He passed by a boy with white hair as he thought to himself, _'What makes me keep remembering her? Why do I get short of breath when I remember holding onto her hand?'_

Passing by a window he looked out it saying "Was it really a spell placed on me or was it something more?"

He needed answers. He always had to be the one who was in charge. The one to carry out destiny in his own fitting, and he wasn't about to change now. Though, he felt like ever since he looked into her beautiful eyes he had been enthralled at her mercy and he felt like his trance only grew each passing moment.

Kaiba's thoughts quickly fled the scene when his eyes met his long time rivals coming up the same pathway he had been trailing down.

* * *

The two of them stood their facing one another. Neither was ready to move aside to the other or show restraint. Kaiba making the first move spoke up saying, "Hello Muto. I see your not in your room with your mutt. Were you out to buy some kibble for the mongrel? All that barking he seems to do surely makes him hungry."

The grin on Kaiba's face seemed arrogant and priceless. Yugi however seemed unfazed at his remark as he stood firm and retaliated right back at him saying, "Hey there Kaiba. I am surprised to see you even out of your room right now. I figured you would be bossing around your room mate into all your ridiculous demands."

Before Kaiba could speak he continued, "Or maybe he was getting the best of you. That certainly doesn't seem to hard to do these days." Both of them got in each others faces ready to strike down the other and at the same time not wanting to give the other the satisfaction.

* * *

"Girls before we trot these filthy pig halls let us be prepared for anything." Mai spoke up reaching in her purse. She pulled out a can of pepper spray and said, "I always carry a little protection on me in case things get dirty."

Mai's words caused Serenity's thoughts to turn indecent and she put her hands up over her cheeks blushing as she softly spoke, "I definitely should start doing that. Then again getting dirty doesn't sound so bad."

Anzu rolled her eyes and said, "She didn't mean it that way you naughty girl ha ha." Mai pointed her pepper spray like it were a gun and spun it around her hand and laughed. Serenity giggled and Anzu just smiled at her.

The girls little fun was interrupted when Ishizu spoke up saying, "Girls we don't have a lot of time. We need to find Kaiba and Yugi and give them the cards."

All four girls nodded in unison and they started walking down the coordinates that Serenity had given them earlier. "Serenity are you sure its this way?" Anzu asked as the girls turned from the lobby to go down the hallway. Her question though was quickly answered when the girls seen Kaiba and Yugi squared off like they were about to go to war with one another.

* * *

"Those two are always fighting aren't they?" Mai spoke up laughing a little at the scene thinking how silly both of them were.

Serenity looked at Kaiba and blushed uncontrollably saying, "Mai, I'm gonna need to borrow that protection you was talking about like right now."

Anzu hit her in the back of the head and Serenity stuck her tongue out at her as Anzu said, "Oh knock it off Serenity we got to break up Yugi and Kaiba's little debate and save Claire."

Ishizu smiled at her thinking _'At least one of these girls is good for something'_ and said, "Yes indeed. We have the tool to stop by brothers evil ways, but we alone can not, those two boys are the keys to unlocking the true power of these cards."

The two boys warrior like pride stances was broke up when they heard someone nearly shouting at them saying, "Hey Yugi, Kaiba! We would love to see you two fight it out but we got more trouble then we can handle on our own."

Kaiba looked over past Yugi and Yugi turned to face the girls and spoke, "Hello Mai. And hello Anzu, Serenity."

Yugi looked at Ishizu and said, "Who might you be?"

Kaiba going past him spoke up saying, "Muto I think they were talking to me. You said something about trouble? I assume it's his fault. What happened?"

Ishizu walked forward in front of both boys and lightly bowed forward saying, "Hello I am Ishizu Ishtar. The four of us come seeking help in a quest of grave peril." Both boys looked at one another and then back at her as she continued, "The girls dear friend, Claire has been abducted and the perpetrator I am sure of was one of my brothers men."

Yugi clenched his fist and Kaiba nearly turns to rage at the words she just spoke. Anzu decided to speak up nearly in tears as she recalls the events that happened saying, "Me and Claire were watching a movie in the girls dorms when the lights started flickering. They all went out one by one and we were a little scared of the dark. I grabbed my phone out of my purse to turn on the flashlight and that's when I saw..."

She couldn't finish her sentence, but Mai finished it for her saying, "Claire was abducted into the shadows by a man in a mask." The words lit a fire under Kaiba's breath. He was ready to destroy this man and rescue her. No one was going to stop him either.

Yugi feeling the same way spoke up wanting answers saying, "Shadows? And a man in a mask? Who could it of been?"

His answer was quickly met when Ishizu once again spoke saying, "It was a man that serves my brother, Marik. I don't think your friend is in danger right now, but I am afraid soon this whole world may be if we do not stop him."

Kaiba decided to finally speak and said, "I am not sure who you or your brother are Ishizu, but no one threatens me or puts me in danger. Whatever his plans are he will be regretting it when he comes face to face with me."

Ishizu returned his reply with her own, "He seeks the power of ancient times, the power of the gods and to pummel this world into chaos the likes of which hasn't been seen for over five thousand years."

Yugi looked at her and asked, "Ishizu how do you know this?"

That is when she turned to him and said something he did not expect her to say, "You may be surprised but this necklace I am wearing is one of the ancient millennium items. It allows me to see into the past or even the future and what from what I have seen this world in is grave peril if we do not stop him soon."

All eyes were turned to her now as she brought out the two items in her possession she had for them. She declared, "My brother Marik, he is using the power of the gods to destroy this world. However he is not the only one in possession of such power."

She handed one card to Yugi and the second to Kaiba saying, "He was unsuccessful in gaining the power of all three gods. I entrust these to the both of you in hopes that you can put a stop to him and bring back peace to this world. These are the keys to saving this world. If they do not stop him then we all are certainly doomed. But we will all help in anyway we can to see his plans come to a dire end."

* * *

Ishizu continued to tell them some more about her past and Marik's plan and everything about her upbringings being a tomb keeper guarding the ancient pharaoh's tomb which certainly surprised Yugi. The group was exhausted and extremely tired by the time that she was done speaking and knew they were in no shape to go run off and save the world at the present moment.

Ishizu assured everyone that Claire would be alright and knew it was far to late and dangerous to leave this late at night. The group took her on her word and decided to meet up in the morning and put there plan into motion to begin saving Claire and the world from Marik.


	11. A Plan In Motion

**Chapter 11: A Plan In Motion**

* * *

The sun was bright and scintillating that next morning. Claire opened her eyes to find herself in a warm bed covered up. She looked around to see was in a small room. It had only a bed, a window, and just a few feet of length to the door. "Where am I? How did I end up in here?" Was what Claire spoke questioning where her presence lie.

The last thing she remembered was following Marik down into the chambers, the darkness that eluded, and that canvas she had seen before the tiny dimness of light cascading from the torch faded, submerging her into complete utter darkness. She got up from the mattress and went to the window.

She looked out for any sign of where she may be, but her surroundings did not seem to be familiar to her. _'Being the new girl in town sucks at times. I don't know where I am.'_ She crouched down pouting.

Suddenly Claire heard footsteps. They were getting louder and louder. Each passing step growing closer and closer to her presence. The noise stopped shortly after and Claire sighed, "Whew that was a little scary." Her fear crept back to her as the doorknob turned ever so slowly and the door opening even slower.

Standing on the other side was the person that brought all the fear out of her. Marik crept in slowly and smirked seeing her huddled in the floor like she was scared. He spoke up softly saying, "I hope you found accommodations to your suitability."

She looked up at him and shakingly spoke up, "Uh.. how... how did I end up in here?"

He met her eyes with his own, crouching down on one knee next to her. "You screamed so much you fainted. I carried you back to this room so you could get some rest. I am a nice guy aren't I?"

Hearing the words Claire didn't know what to think but Marik's diabolic laughter was all she could make out as he continued, "Now that your awake I need you to come with me. I have a few preparations planned." She knew she had no choice in the matter and simply nodded not wanting to make him angry.

Standing up, she tried to move forward but her knees were shaking. Normally she always hid her fears and tried to be brave but Marik terrified her. He noticed she hadn't yet moved and he came forward breathing into her neck. The cold sensation sent shivers down Claire's spine as he said, "I suggest you not make me angry. I can make your nightmares a reality if I need to." Hearing the threat terrified her even more. Marik exited the room with Claire following right behind him crying and shaking repeatedly. Just what did Marik have planned with her?

* * *

The two of them walked down a hallway very different from the previous one and came to a doorway. "Inside." Marik entered the room and Claire hesitantly obeyed his command.

The space seemed as though it was deserted. Faint ink on the walls, illegible to read to the naked eye. There was a table and a couple of chairs in the middle of the room. Marik took his seat and glared at Claire causing her to quickly run over and sit down across from him. Not a word was said for several minutes just complete and whole silence.

Claire was looking around nervously. She had to focus on anything other then Mariks cold dark stare as he stared at her fidgeting in place. He spoke up annoyed at her compulsive behavior and said, "If you don't stop your monotonous fidgeting I will give you something to be scared about." The tears in her eyes crept and she stopped not moving in the slightest barely even breathing.

She looked at his arrogant vile smile and said, "Ssss sorry." He hissed and turned away from her.

Marik decided to speak and said, "You shouldn't be so afraid, didn't I tell you that I wouldn't harm you so long as you obeyed me." She hesitantly nodded and he leaned forward looking deep into her day bloom blue eyes. "But cross me and you wont live to regret it." His hand over her mouth as he spoke, with her trembling at his mercy.

He released his grip on her and said, "We should be getting some nourishment catered to us shortly. I suggest you eat your fill for you have a long day today." His laughter was the only sounds in the room till Claire seen a man coming into the room with two silver platters in his embrace. He sat one down beside her and the second beside Marik as he nodded at him and then left the room.

Claire wasn't sure what might be underneath that silver ladle. Her stomach was her worst enemy now as it roared deeper then the tides in the sea. Her face blushed red in embarrassment and Marik said, "You can't deny your hungry. I suggest you eat."

She gave into her bellies desires and removed the lid from the platter. The sudden steam and smell nearly caused her mouth to droll in delight. On the entrée was everything you could ask for in a breakfast. Eggs, bacon, biscuits, pancakes, doughnuts, sausages, and plenty more.

Claire quickly grabbed the fork that had been inside and seemingly started devouring food left and right. All the fear she had sustained certainly playing a part in her deepened hunger. The sudden change in stature took even Marik for a surprise but he grinned and started eating as well.

Once Claire felt like she could no longer eat another bite and almost sure she had gained ten pounds she placed the lid back onto the platter and Marik said, "Now shall we get going?" The two of them continued onward as she followed Marik on his seemingly endless path down a long narrow hallway.

* * *

The only sounds she could make out were their own footsteps and the burning of torches as they passed by one after the other. Shortly after they arrived at Marik's destination. It was a room Claire was familiar with, the very room she had been abducted to when she first arrived. All around her the rare hunters stood, piercing her with their gazes behind the cloaks they were.

Marik motioned for Claire to continue following him and they came to the middle of the group when he stopped. He sternly looked around the group and spoke up saying, "Our plan will now begin setting itself into motion. It will not be much longer till the entire world is beneath our fingertips." Each and every rare hunter laughed immensely, filling the room with nothing but gloom and vile.

Marik pulled out the golden scepter from his cloak and placed it over an orb in the middle of the room. The orb shown lightning and thunder all around and he grinned. _'Good, It's already playing out better then I thought it would.'_

Claire nervously looked at him and he met her eyes with his and said, "It is time for you to begin playing your part in all of this darling Claire." His laughter was merciless as her arms were grasped by a rare hunter each and slowly they pulled her towards them.

She tried to kick, scream, and cry but it was to no avail as she was at their mercy. She was dragged against her will into a shallow room.

* * *

They let go of her wrist and one of the rare hunters removed the hood revealing she was a young woman, looking no older then twenty. Claire looked at her surprised and the woman spoke saying, "Master Marik request that you were this cloak of your own. It is of a different color however more befitting for a girl."

She handed Claire the cloak and Claire took it in her hand and said, "Why does he want me to wear one of these? Is he trying to make me one of his rare hunters?"

The woman returned her reply with one of her own saying, "No you play a much more important part in all of this. You are his left arm offering."

Claire started to speak when she was pulled by her hips into a broad muscular torso. Her fingers trailed the chest of her new captive as she looked up and noticed it had been Marik who had pulled her so close. She blushed because she had been taken for surprise and couldn't speak when he said, "Yes, You are to be an important part Claire. You will help me rule this world."

He started laughing again and Claire wasn't able to comprehend all the emotions she was feeling now all at once. He told her to change and once she came out wearing the cloak he took her by the arm and pulled her back into the room with the rest of the rare hunters.

He made sure she stood next to him as he continued on telling of his plan to all his hunters. "We will soon be greeted I'm sure by some troublesome 'guest'. Anyone who is able to capture, incapacitate or both to any of these visitors will be rewarded handsomely."

Roars echoed the room as each hunter seemed thrilled at the opportunity and the rewards they might acquire but before things fell to far out of hand Marik continued saying, "You all best prepare. I do not take failure lightly. Dismissed."

They all parted into the shadows which made Claire fear her own being. Claire turned to face Marik and said, "Who is coming? And what is the purpose of this plan? What are you after?"

Her words seemed to fuel the rage burning in Mariks eyes as he broadly crept ever so closer to her causing her to back up till she was pressed against the wall. He brought his face forward, his lips nearly colliding into her own as he looked into her deep blue eyes speaking, "Allow me to answer all your questions sweet little Claire."

The fuel in his eyes ignited and he grasped his hand around her mouth with her squirming beneath him. He continued by saying, "Your darling little friends are playing hero and about to come to your rescue. Also one traitor is with them, My own sister."

He let go of his grasp and said, "She does not realize her vile attempts at stopping me ultimately is going to make it easier to succeed."

Marik told Claire that he had a sister named Ishizu, and that he had recently learned she had acquired the two items he lacked of being able to control the entire world. The other two Egyptian God Cards. "She no doubt gave one to Seto Kaiba and that Yugi Muto. But do they think they can really stop me? They have no idea what I am truly capable of, ha-ha-ha."

Claire heard what all Marik had just said and a tear rolled down her cheek. Her friends were really coming to save her? To bring her back home and keep her safe? A little glimmer of hope appeared in Claire's eyes at her thoughts. But she knew that it would not be easy to rescue her, especially with her being captive of Marik. He turned to her and said, "Oh I never told you your part in this, how rude of me. You are going to destroy the very friends you care so dearly about or defy me and suffer a fate worse then death."

That glimmer of hope faded from her eyes now and it all seemed lost. _'Will everything be ok in the end?'_ Only time will tell Claire.


	12. Damsel In Distress

**Chapter 12: Damsel In Distress**

* * *

Waking up early on the weekend is one thing no one wants to do. But for Anzu she knew she had to because she had to get up and save her new friend Claire.

After she got dressed, she quickly texted Mai and Serenity to see if they were awake yet and where they wanted to meet up at. _'I wonder though how we will get in touch with Ishizu. She kind of just appeared yesterday.'_ She thought to herself.

After coming down the hall, she made way for the lobby near the exit. _'That's where the girls want to meet at. I hope they are not being slow.'_ Anzu was actually surprised to see both of them standing there waiting for her to arrive.

"Took you long enough. We were about to leave with you heh." Mai teased.

Anzu laughed and said, "We should probably get going."

Serenity spoke up and said, "Uh aren't we missing one? Where is Ishizu at?" All three girls realized she was not there yet nor did they know how to actually get in contact with her.

"Anzu do you have her number?" Mai asked questioningly.

Anzu quickly spoke up saying, "No, No, I didn't think to ask. Oh geez, what do we do now!"

Her question was quickly answered as Ishizu had appeared from the opposite end and came to where they were standing at.

"Hello again girls. Are you all ready to get going? We should meet up with Yugi and Kaiba and proceed on to find my brother and put a stop to him for good."

The three girls gave Ishizu a nod of approval and they all left the girls dormitory heading to the boys to find their remaining comrades.

* * *

Waking up quickly that morning, Yugi got on his pants and the nearest shirt he could find and softly crept towards the door.

 _'Why did he have to pick last night to stay up and watch an entire season of that show.'_ Yugi thought to himself tiptoeing over his friend Joey, who was passed out in the floor with popcorn hanging out of his mouth.

"Hnya Watch it ya goon!'' Muttering from Joey's direction came. A fly had crept over onto his nose and he had been swatting at it to get it away, missing each time for it to land in a new spot on his body.

Yugi lightly laughed and finally had made it out the door. He reached down into his pocket and pulled out his newest possession that had been handed to him the night before. Looking at it, he could see the powerful aura it possessed.

 _'This card certainly is powerful. I'm sure it'll stop Marik and get her back just like Ishizu said.'_

Yugi smiled at the thought. He hadn't known her long but something about her made him smile. He still felt the warmth of her fingers around his neckline and he wanted to feel it again more then anything.

 _'I will save her and stop Marik no matter what.'_ He thought to himself as he opened his dormitory door and headed down the hallway.

* * *

Kaiba arose hastily that morning. He stealthy crept over to his servants bedpost and noticed he was still fully asleep. _'Useless jester. He is not good for anything.'_

After getting dressed quickly, Kaiba grabbed his briefcase from under his bed. He sat down and grazed his hand over the combination. He unlocked it and opened it up pulling out the object he sought.

 _'Just what kind of power do you really hold?'_ He thought looking over the card that Ishizu had gave him the previous night. He placed it into his pocket and shut his briefcase lid back and grabbed a hold of the handle.

He walked over to the door and thought to himself, _'I should get going. Even though we are going as a group I don't need their help. They will probably just hold me back.'_

He looked down at his hands and thought about to when they were intertwined with Claire's. How he longed to feel her hand against his. _'I will save her and bring her back myself. I will show Yugi up like I always do. And for Marik..'_ His thought continued, _'He will regret the day he crossed Seto Kaiba. No one will ever cross me and walk away unscathed.'_

He opened the door and left his room heading to the lobby of the boys dormitory.

* * *

"They better be awake, they know we gotta get going!" Anzu said flapping her arms around.

Serenity said, "Well if they aren't we can always wake them up, heheh."

Anzu knew what she really meant and lightly smacked her on the shoulder and said "Oh knock it off this is serious! We need to get going!"

Mai returned her statement saying, "Yes we do. Besides those halls are rittled with filth. I'd get my nails dirty if I went any further." The three of them laughed and Ishizu looked at them as if they hadn't even spoken, which caused the mood to die out and silence to fill the room.

Around ten minutes passed and the girls were running out of patience when they heard footsteps coming their way. The four girls turned to see both Kaiba and Yugi standing beside them, each with a look of utmost certainty across their faces.

Anzu quickly smiled seeing Yugi and said, "About time you two show up we were about to leave without you!"

Kaiba returned with a retort saying, "It probably would've been easier for me then if you had of."

Anzu's face went red like she was about to strangle Kaiba to death, but Serenity stepped in front of her saying, "I'm so sorry Kaiba! Anzu didn't mean it! I would of never left you behind for even a second!"

She was practically drooling over the thought of being all alone with him, but Kaiba hadn't even heard a word that came from her filthy mouth. Instead he turned towards Ishizu saying, "Where exactly are we going Ishizu? You do know where your brother is don't you?"

Hearing the words Ishizu stepped forward and said, "Yes, I am certain I know where he has taken Claire to."

Yugi was the one to answer her this time saying, "Where has Claire been taken to Ishizu?"

She looked at the group as a whole and said, "More then likely she was taken to my brothers hidden chamber beneath the outskirts of this city."

The group seemed surprised at the declaration but Kaiba demanded, "Just tell me where this chamber is and I will drag Marik out of it, no one threatens me and gets away with it." Even though no one had actually threatened him at all.

The lobby emptied of the group and they headed outside one by one.

* * *

"Should we travel on foot? If it's all the way across town wouldn't it be easier to go in a car?" Anzu spoke looking around at everyone. The group seemed to agree but they all realized that none of them owned a car. Well, none of them but one person.

They all glanced at Kaiba and he said, "We take my limousine but I'll need coordinates on how to get there exactly."

Ishizu spoke up saying "I will show your driver the way to the destination, let us be off." And like that the group headed to the parking lot and got in Kaiba's limousine.

Once they all sit down Kaiba spoke up telling the driver to roll down the windows, however he was unanswered. He got out of his seat and went to the front of the ride to find that their was no one in the drivers seat. _'Where is that incompetent buffoon?'_ Kaiba thought to himself, then realized that he was still asleep in the room since it was so early in the morning.

"Change of plans were walking." Kaiba declared and the group looked around in surprise.

"I thought you had a bunch of men that worked for you Kaiba? Surely one of them can take us where we need to go." Yugi spoke up with a light grin across his face, Clearly laughing at his rivals expense.

Kaiba gritted his teeth and said, "How about you show us how its done then oh great pharaoh." Kaiba retorted with a grin of his own. Both boys now stood nose to nose with flames coming out of their eyes.

Anzu waved her arms saying, "Oh you two cut it out! Now is no time to be arguing! We can walk and get there in a couple of hours, now hush it!"

Neither boy heard what she said, but the rest of the girls left the limousine and started walking on foot. Kaiba and Yugi walked behind them not wanting to give the other an inch of space nor lose a shred of dignity.

* * *

With Ishizu leading the way, the group walked for what seemed like hours.

"How much further is it Ishizu? My feet are starting to kill me." Serenity said pouting.

Ishizu ignored her and kept going. They came upon a trail and she said, "Past this trail we will be nearly at the outskirts." The group seemed relieved at the news, but their relief did not last long because almost as the words left her lips thunder filled the sky.

"Oh great now its gonna rain. I don't wanna get wet." Mai spoke trying to cover her face to avoid her makeup from ruining.

Serenity giggled and said, "I'm already soaked." Causing Anzu to hit her in the back and tell her to behave herself.

Anzu looked up at the sky thinking for sure it was going to rain but to her surprise it did not. However the thunder increased and grew louder causing all four girls to shriek. Kaiba rolled his eyes and Yugi stood firm as if he were ready for someone to attack during their distress.

Ishizu seemed really nervous by the lightning and spoke, "Quickly! We need to proceed on. I fear it will only get worse here if we continue to stand by."

The group didn't need another second to think about the best course of action because everyone took off running right as Ishizu did. They ran till they came in view of a building that seemed to be in the middle of no where at the very far edges of the outskirts.

"This is it. Inside everyone quickly." Ishizu stated as everyone ran into the chamber.

* * *

Inside the chamber was pitch black. No one was able to see anything. The group pulled out their cell phones and turned on the flashlight as Ishizu grabbed a couple of torches and lit them. "These will be brighter and last longer then your phones light." She said as she handed one to Yugi, Kaiba and then Anzu.

Kaiba spoke up saying, "So where do we go from here? Where is Marik?" he looked around the room as did Yugi when Yugi noticed the carving on the wall.

"They look almost Ancient Egyptian."

He said as Ishizu turned towards him and spoke, "Yes this is one of many tombs my family was guarding over the millennia. And Kaiba we will find Marik. It seems as though my brother has hidden the passageway from the last time I was here however."

Anzu and Mai were examining the carvings next to Yugi and Serenity was standing next to Kaiba when she tripped over something. "Ahh, Oh Kaiba, If you wanted me that badly you should've just asked." She said blushing to herself.

He ignored her incompetence nearly ready to yell at her when he seen what it was she had tripped over. "It looks like its a switch."

Kaiba reached down and pressed it and a click came from the other side of the room. A panel folded backward to reveal a set of stairs behind it. "Looks like I found it. Now lets go." He declared in a victory formation as if he had conquered an elaborate dungeon puzzle.

Everyone went to the stairs and one by one they went down with Kaiba leading the way ready for anything Marik may throw his way.

They heard footsteps approaching and suddenly a voice said, "Oh that must be them. Lets capture them now and we will get our rewards ha-ha-ha."

The steps approached closer till the group was able to see two men in cloaks blocking their path. "Oh no, the rare hunters." Ishizu stated as Kaiba and Yugi stepped forward ready to get past their newest foes.

"Kaiba it looks like we will have to put our differences aside temporarily." He nodded at Yugi and the two of them charged the rare hunters head on.


	13. Which Way Do We Go?

**Chapter 13: Which Way Do We Go?**

* * *

The vile laughter cascading from the lips of the two rare hunters was quickly silenced when Kaiba and Yugi both appeared in front of them in a flash. "You wanna try to capture us? Well here we are. Good luck." Yugi and Kaiba both spoke in unison. They collided into the rare hunters, pushing them backwards and making them land on their backside.

"Quick girls, go ahead. We will take care of these two." Yugi spoke to the group of girls and they all quickly ran past the pile of bodies in front of them.

The two rare hunters got back to their feet and said, "We expected you to resist, but unfortunately for you Master Marik told us to show no mercy and capture you no matter what!"

One of the two spoke as he stepped forward with his comrade doing the same. Kaiba and Yugi both stood their ground not giving and inch, with the hunters giving a deathly glare at them and the two boys doing the same.

* * *

"Which way should we go Ishizu?" Anzu spoke, looking at the intersection that now paved the way in front of them.

A passageway splitting left to right stood in front of the four girls. "Hmm... I am not sure Anzu. None of this was like this the last time I was here. It looks like my brother intentionally changed it all from the last time I had been here." Ishizu spoke to her.

Anzu seemed sad at the declaration and Serenity spoke up pacing back and forth saying, "Well... fuck! I wonder which way it is? Eni mini mani Mo..."

That is when Mai decided to chip in and proclaimed, "Girls their are four of us, Why don't we split up and go down opposite paths?"

Ishizu started to speak up and say that they should stick together but Serenity had already pushed Mai down one side and said, "We will go this way! Anzu call me let me know if you find Claire! Or if your running from Marik! We will do the same!"

And like that the two of them were gone before either Anzu or Ishizu could object. "Well Ishizu I guess we are going this way then huh? Ready when you are."

Ishizu looked to the side and thought, _'These girls should not take treading threw this place lightly. My brother is vile and menacing. I am certain he is prepared no matter which way we take.'_ She walked with Anzu and the girls headed down the darkened pathway with the only light coming from the torch Anzu had held onto from the first room.

* * *

Kaiba and Yugi had made quick work of the two hunters and rushed forward. "We should catch up to the girls Kaiba. It's definitely not safe for us to be separated like this!" Yugi spoke, worried for his dear friends. Kaiba could not care less though if they all got split up. He would find Marik and make him pay no matter what.

The two of them arrived at intersection and Yugi spoke up again saying, "Which way do you think it is Kaiba? Why aren't the girls here either? Do you think they went ahead?"

Kaiba was tired of hearing Yugi run his mouth and said, "Will you shut up Muto. If you are that worried why don't you just call Anzu and see where she is?"

Yugi smiled at him and said, "Great idea Kaiba! Looks like everything you say isn't full of it after all."

Kaiba glared daggers into Yugi but before he could say anything to him Yugi had already pulled his cellphone out of his pocket and dialed Anzu. Yugi put the phone to his ear but after a minute he realized that there was no dial tone. He looked at the phone and seen that he had no reception in the slightest. "Well bad news Kaiba, I don't have any service and i'm sure the girls don't either then. What do you think we should do now?"

Kaiba could not care less if they found the girls at all. He was only focused on one objective and no one was going to stand in his way. However he decided to speak and said, "Well considering there are two paths and there were four of them, I bet they split up and went down each path. Perhaps we should do the same."

Yugi nodded and him and Kaiba went their separate ways, with Yugi heading down the path that Serenity and Mai had trailed down and Kaiba going to the one that Ishizu had been forced upon with Anzu.

* * *

"Hey Mai do you think we should've gotten a torch?" Serenity spoke as they continued walking, lighting the way with the flashlight on her phone.

Mai was following behind her and walked closer saying, "Yeah now that you mention it, it would of been a good idea. These heels I am wearing certainly don't help me keep up either." Then she laughed and said "Guess someone can't look good all the time."

The two girls proceeded on till they came to another intersection. "Great. Now what do we do?" Serenity asked confused at their predicament.

Mai spoke up saying, "Well whichever path we take I'm staying with you. It's dark and creepy in here and your the one with the light."

They looked at both directions and just decided to pick one. "Let's just go left. I bet it just loops around is all." Mai nodded her head to agree and the two of them headed down the darkened left pathway.

With each step both girls could hear a faint sound, almost as if someone was following them. The further they went the louder the sound got till both girls got scared and decided to run. Serenity trailed ahead when she heard Mai telling her to slow down cause she couldn't keep up.

Serenity came back to where Mai was and noticed Mai had tripped in her heels from running so fast. "Sorry Mai I just got scared is all. It sounded like someone was following us." Mai got back to her feet and Serenity picked up her phone only to see the light from it fade into the abyss.

"Oh no! the battery died!" It was now pitch black and neither girl could see anything other then complete and total darkness.

Mai and Serenity cuddled close to each other. "Lets... just stay here. I'm sure someone will find us." Mai spoke softly trying to calm Serenity down even though she was equally as nervous and scared as her friend. That's when they heard the noise again. It sounded like it was almost right beside them. Both girls started to panic when the ground beneath their feet caved out from underneath them.

* * *

"Ishizu do you think we will find Marik? This almost seems like a maze." Anzu spoke as the girls trailed along the walls. Each section of the wall lining having ancient writing dating back centuries upon it.

Ishizu nearly whispered, "I am most certain this is the correct way. My brother changed a lot but I do remember this hallway. We should alert the others and tell them."

Anzu nodded and said, "Yea we should. That's a great idea Ishizu! I'm also worried about them. I haven't heard anything from Serenity or Mai and they said they would let us know what they find!"

She seemed a little irritated at them but also was concerned for her friends well being hoping they were safe from harm. "Also, where are those two boys at? I swear they better not be fighting with each other again! We don't have time for them to act like children!"

Ishizu heard everything Anzu said but kept walking forward as did Anzu now. Anzu pulled out her cellphone and tried to call Serenity. After not hearing any dial tone she looked down at her signal to realize she had no service.

"Oh no. Ishizu, I got no service. I bet neither of the girls do either or Yugi."

Anzu seemed worried and Ishizu could sense it but she tried to make her calmer and spoke softly, "We should proceed on. I am certain the two of them are fine. As for Yugi and Kaiba, we know they can handle themselves." Anzu smiled and nodded at her and now with the newfound strength she followed behind Ishizu once more.

* * *

Marik resided now atop his throne in his chambers. Seated next to him was Claire in her new cloak Marik had forced her to wear. "Your friends certainly make for quite the entertainment darling Claire." His laughter echoing throughout the cascading almost endlessly.

Marik had a glass orb in front of the two of them and his powers that he could attain from his millenium rod allowed him to view each one of them clearly even if they were surrounded by darkness. Claire was worried for her friends safety. The projection came into view of Mai and Serenity and it showed them falling down into the abyss.

Claire jumped out of her seat and stepped forward hesitantly. "Mai! Serenity!" She shouted. "What did you do to them Marik?!"She spoke in a light threatening tone but also of complete fear.

He merely laughed at her feeble effort of dominance and said, "Why do you think I have escorted you around thus far? This chamber we are in is thousand of years old. Some of the floors aren't as sturdy as others.."

His words trailing into his maniacal grin filled with laughter as he rose from his seat and stepped next to her. Tears formed in her eye as she continued watching till the images of her two friends faded and all that remained was a crack in the very ground they had once resided on.

"Please stop this Marik." She pleaded looking at him frightened and beyond comprehension. The orb shifted its view slightly and now in clear was Yugi trailing down the path towards where Serenity and Mai had just fallen into. A slight sparkle appeared in Claire's eyes and the tears stopped forming. She felt relieved seeing Yugi.

 _'He will save them I know he will. I'm sure he will save me too.'_ She thought in her mind and lightly smiled. Marik seemed annoyed at her sudden mood change and revered, "It seems that you are smiling now. Is Yugi of interest to you?"

His words caused her face to turn partially red knowing he had just deciphered her thoughts as though he was reading her mind. She didn't speak but just stood staring at the image in the orb in front of her. Marik caressed her hair and leaned into her face causing her to turn his way and come back into the reality she was in.

Their lips merely centimeters apart as his fearsome grip and his cold fingers wrapped around them lightly squeezing the life right out of her delicate blue eyes. He laughed and said, "I told you not to disobey me." Claire fell backwards and her eyes formed tears again.

She just wanted to go home and wanted her friends to be safe. However she knew that was wishful thinking as she was captive to Marik and at his mercy.

She shivered as she spoke fearing his glare and her own well being, "I am so..sorry Marik."

He lightly grinned and with sinister intentions he spoke, "It is quite alright darling Claire." He helped her to her feet and she 'fell' into his chest almost as if he had planned it that way. She seemed to slowly calm down but that fear crept right back into her eyes as they met his own and he spoke once more saying, "It is time for you to begin your part in my plan."

* * *

 **Thank you to everyone who has viewed this story thus far. It makes me happy to know you are enjoying it as much as I am writing it. Be sure to leave a review and tell me what you think so far. There is much more coming so be sure to stay tuned.**


	14. The Ones You Care About Most

**Chapter 14: The Ones You Care About Most**

* * *

"What exactly do you want me to do?" Claire spoke shivering at Mariks mercy, looking into his cold menacing violet eyes. His lips formed a methodical grin knowing full well he had her at his absolute mercy.

He spoke staring right back into her sensitive blue eyes, "All you have to do is simply obey what I say sweet little Claire."

He placed his fingers underneath her chin towards her neck, pulling her delicate skin towards his embrace once again. She had no choice but to look at him as he spoke his next words, the pupils in her eyes almost doubling in size from the shock, as he whispered in her ear, "Once we have taken care of them and this world is rebuilt anew under my liking. You will rule it alongside I as my bride."

With her face turning solid red from the words Claire was stunned at his proposal. _'Marik wants me as his... bride!?..'_ She thought in her head. Claire did not know what to think, but she did know that the only feelings for Marik she had were utter fear.

Claire knew she had to do something but she did not know what. _'He said if I defy him then I will be punished. But what if...'_ An idea formed in her head and she tried her best not to show Marik she had a plan written across her face.

She wrapped her hands around his neckline affectionately and smiled at him as though she was pleased with his proposal in an attempt to charm him. This caused Marik to let his guard down for a mere moment as he stared into her ocean blue eyes almost getting himself lost between them, now sure that he wanted her as his bride. Claire took advantage of the situation and pushed Marik back as hard as she could. The impact causing him to fall over into the very throne he had resided in just minutes ago. The collision pushing over and shattering the orb Marik had been using to reveal everyone's location in the chamber from the darkness.

Quickly Claire ran as fast as she could to escape from Marik and find her friends as she shouted, "I will never betray my friends! They came here to save me, but I will save them from you!"

"You insolent little bitch..." Marik seethed in anger as he was regaining his footing.

His remark was met right back with, "Go to hell Marik!" Claire shouted as she made it to the doorway and ran as fast as she could away from Marik.

* * *

 _'I have to find them! We have to get out of here. It isn't safe.'_ Claire's thoughts were focused on finding her friends but she knew it would not be easy.

The rare hunters were looking for her friends and she was sure by now Marik was back to his feet and beyond enraged. Luckily for her though the chamber was dark and she could remain hidden easily in it.

Leading outwards from Mariks throne room the pathway split into two. Claire had no time to think about which way may be correct as she quickly made her escape down the leftward pathline.

She followed the narrow pathway now with one hand placed against the wall. Her heart was racing from fear and the only thing on her mind was getting away, as far away as possible. She knew she was in extreme danger for what she had just done to Marik but she felt like her friends were in far worse then she could imagine.

 _'I've never been brave and I haven't known them for very long, but they are dear to me and I will try to help them as they have all helped me.'_ Claire thought to herself as she progressed onward till the faintest appearance of light was in her view. _'Someone is there oh no. I can't let them spot me.'_

She approached closer to the light but remained hidden as best she could but their was nothing to hide behind and she feared she would be spotted. _'Oh no! What do I do? It's getting closer and there isn't anything here to hide behind.'_ She thought, as she felt like her position would soon be revealed beneath the radiant light.

* * *

"I should of come by myself I bet. I didn't need Muto or any of those other pest." Kaiba riled as a pile of rare hunters lied in front of him all unconscious. "The mutt would of put up a better fight then all of these feeble goons have so far. I thought Marik would have better men at his disposal. He will regret underestimating Seto Kaiba." He proudly boasted as he continued down the pathway.

Coming to another intersection he sighed, "This place is a maze. I don't have time to play cat and mouse. I have to save her and stop him." He spoke as he just picked one to go down next. The pathway was long and narrow but Kaiba had only determination in his mind as he continued onward.

The path split only one direction this time and Kaiba shined his torch down in to see if he could spot anyone but he did not. "Looks like I scared them all off. They probably all ran back to Marik in fear." He spoke boasting himself once more when he heard movement approaching but before he could praise himself any loner he met the perpetrator as she jumped into his arms and pushed him onto the ground a crying mess.

* * *

 _'That voice? Thats...'_ Claire thought as the fear of being spotted faded from her mindset. She ran and jumped crying as she collided and pushed Kaiba onto the ground. His warmth felt comforting to her and she knew she was safe with him. Finally free of the nightmare Marik had her imprisoned upon.

Kaiba quickly embraced her wrapping his arms around her back never wanting to let go as she cried into his soft chest. The tears falling into his lap. Kaiba wiped them away and said, "Claire. Your safe. You don't need to cry. Why are you wearing a rare hunter cloak?"

She smiled at him and Kaiba helped her back to her feet with him getting back to his own. "Where is Marik? What did he do to you?" Kaiba spoke to her, almost enraged and ready to destroy him for good.

Claire continued holding onto Kaiba, finally feeling comfort. She looked at his tender lips and leaned towards them and she looked into his violet eyes speaking, "I.. I ran and escaped.. We have to get out of here it isn't safe. We need to find everyone else too."

Kaiba softly held her as he said, "It's ok. You are safe now. I promise I won't let anything happen to you again."

Claire's eyes formed tears again as she remembered the situation of everyone else. She spoke to him between tears, "I.. I'm glad we are safe.. but Serenity and Mai..." She couldn't finish her sentence as she cried in his arms. He held her till she stopped and asked her what happened, deeply wanting to hold onto her forever.

She spoke saying, "A hole cracked beneath the ground and they fell threw. Yugi was coming their way towards it too when I pushed Marik and escaped."

Kaiba honestly did not really care about what happened to Serenity or Mai, and hoped Yugi had fallen into the hole, but he knew they were Claire's friends. He sensed Claire's worry and he felt sad as well. "We will find everyone else and get out of here. And I will stop Marik. He will pay for what he has done to you."

Claire blushed at his resolve and determination to avenge her and Kaiba spoke once more saying, "What did Marik have planned of you for him to abduct you?"

Claire calmed down and said, "He wanted to remodel the world in his own shape. Also he..." Claire paused and continued, "He said that, after he rebuilt the world, he would make me his bride."

Kaiba's eyes turned cold and he marched forward ready to strike down Marik and stop his vile plan at all cost. _'I won't allow that to happen. He will never have Claire as a bride as long as I am breathing!'_ He thought to himself, his fist clenched in anger.

Claire grabbed a hold of his arm and said, "Kaiba please. We need to rescue Serenity and Mai. You can stop Marik once we all are back together." He wouldn't budge though as he continued onward with rage in his eyes. Claire though spoke softly once more saying, "Please Kaiba."

She wrapped her arms around him in an attempt to get him to stop and he looked down at her hands. He seen a small circular object on Claire's wrist and he noticed what it was. _'That is the bracelet I bought her at the mall.'_

He turned to her and said, "Is that the bracelet I bought you?"

She looked down and lightly blushed and said, "Oh.. Yes it is. I really like it. Thank you for buying it for me. It was really sweet." Her smile filling his heart beat as he recalled the words 'I'll treasure it forever' in his mind.

He smiled and said, "I am glad you are wearing it. It looks.. good on you." Kaiba spoke fidgeting a little. He had never been one to 'charm the ladies' but Claire was different in his eyes. Something about the way her eyes looked as they stared back into his made him breathless and he couldn't speak up as to ask why. He felt as though he was still under her shadow spell, but he never wanted it to break at the same time.

Claire blushed deep crimson at his statement and said, "Th.. thank you Kaiba. I am happy it does." Claire hadn't known him long but she knew a compliment from Kaiba was sincere and also very flattering to her, seeing as he was very attractive in her eyes and also that he is known for never complimenting girls at all. She looked down at the ground in embarrassment hoping he didn't see her reddened cheeks.

After a few moments of silence Kaiba decided to speak saying, "Lets go find everyone else." Claire nodded and followed behind him with Kaiba retracing his steps.

* * *

Claire and Kaiba came back to where the pile of hunters lied and it slightly frightened Claire but she realized they were all unconscious and continued onward with Kaiba. The two of them approached an intersection and Kaiba spoke saying, "I took left last time and it lead me to you. Lets go right and maybe we will find someone else." The two of them went down the rightward path with Kaiba shining the torch in front as Claire trailed behind him.

They continued on for several minutes till they seen a small fading light in the rear. Kaiba ducked down and whispered, "Stay close. It may be another rare hunter."

They crept slowly until the person was in their line of sights and Claire's eyes formed tears once again shining bright blue as Yugi now stood in front of the two of them.

She quickly ran to him crying and Yugi grabbed her into his embrace. He was so glad to see her, and glad to see she was unharmed. The warmth he felt holding her in his arms he cherished and he wanted this tender moment to last a lifetime.

He noticed she was with Kaiba and he shot Kaiba a deathly glare and said, "Kaiba. Why is she crying? What did you do to her!" Yugi stood up and got in Kaiba's face pushing his nose against Kaibas as Kaiba did the same. The two of them glaring lightning into one another ready to strike the other down.

Claire ran in between them pushing them both back a little, breaking up their fight and said, "Stop it you two! Yugi he didn't do anything! I am just happy to see you are ok." Yugi smiled at her as she did him causing Kaiba to sling his glare to the side. He spit at the ground wishing it were Yugi.

Yugi spoke and said, "I am relieved to see you are ok as well."

Kaiba went to get up in his face again when Claire said, "Yugi we have to save Mai and Serenity they fell into a hole that cracked from the ground a little further up from here!"

Yugi was concerned now as he said, "I passed by that but upon seeing it I assumed the flooring had caved in and turned back to go the other way. We will save them right now."

Yugi and Claire both quickly ran forward and Kaiba followed in pursuit. _'I promised I would help find everyone else, but Muto can go fall into that hole.'_ He thought as they ran and spotted the crack in the ground that had taken Serenity and Mai. It looked far too deep to crawl back up and Claire started to worry again fearing the worst for her friends.

The gentleness of Yugi calmed her as he stood alongside her and placed his palm on top of hers. She blushed wildly at his display of affection as he looked into her radiant ocean blue eyes and said, "They will be ok don't worry Claire. I promise we will find them and save them both."

Yugi looked around scanning the area for anything they might can use to get down to the depths of the crack. He seen a few bundles of cloth lining the walls that held some torches upon them. He walked over and removed them and Kaiba did the same along with Claire. "If we tie these together maybe we can use it as a rope and slide down." The three of them tied the strands together and Yugi threw it down the side of the hole.

"Claire you and Kaiba hold onto the end. I will pull Serenity and Mai back to the surface." Claire grasped a hold tightly of the rope with a determined eye ready to help save her friends. Kaiba however, did not like being bossed around by Muto and he stood behind Claire grabbing a hold of the end of the rope ready to just let go of it and let Yugi fall.

Once Yugi hit the bottom he quickly shuffled by the rubble and seen Serenity and Mai layed out unconscious. The two of them looked bloody but Yugi examined them and confirmed they both were still alive. He looked up and put his hands surrounding his mouth and shouted, "They are both alive! I am going to bring them up one at a time just keep holding onto the rope." Kaiba grinned and felt his grip 'slipping' as he heard what Muto had said.

Yugi brought Mai up first and once they were back on the surface, Claire helped him place her against the wall with tears in her eyes once more. She started crying happily to see her and spoke saying ,"Mai! I'm so glad you and Serenity are ok!" She knew they couldn't hear her but she was overjoyed knowing her friends were alive.

Yugi brought Serenity to the surface and they did the same. Claire examined the wounds on both girls bodies closely and said, "The wounds look bad. We need to apply pressure to stop the bleeding or they may not make it." Yugi and Kaiba both nodded ready to help her anyway they could.

Yugi ripped the rope in half and handed the other half to Kaiba. Claire helped Yugi wrap it around Mai's wound, which was across her abdomen and leg. Yugi applied pressure and she went over to Kaiba to help with Serenity.

Kaiba looked at Claire and said, "The blood is.." Claire noticed what he was talking about. Serenity's wound was on her upper chest near her breast. Claire said, "We need to get her top off and stop the bleeding."

Kaiba wanted to throw the rope as far as he could knowing he had to touch the vile body of the muts sister, but he nodded and obeyed Claire's demand.

The two of them stripped Serenity of her top and Kaiba and her applied pressure across Serenity's wound, which seemed much worse then Mai's. Luckily though the bleeding finally stopped and both girls opened their eyes.

Serenity looked around and seen Claire and then Kaiba and noticed Kaiba was filling around on her trying to quickly stop the bleeding wound. She blushed madly and said, "Fuck. If this is a dream I don't ever want to wake back up."

Claire wrapped her arms around Serenity in a hugging embrace and cried saying, "I'm glad you are ok. I was so worried." Serenity hugged her back in return and looked at Kaiba winking and blowing him a kiss. This caused Kaiba to seethe from under his breathe and walk off towards where Yugi was.

"I am glad you are ok too Claire." Serenity spoke, for once, with actual sincerity, happy that Marik hadn't harmed her. Claire smiled at her and then went over to Mai and did the same as she did with Serenity. Once the bleeding stopped for both girls and they both had regained consciousness fully, Claire told them about Marik and what his intentions were.

"He wanted to make you his bride!? Oh my!" Mai spoke giggling at the news she had just heard but also concerned for Claire at the same time. The word 'bride' made both Yugi and Kaiba seethe. They were prepared more then ever to stop Marik, neither one wanted to hand Claire over to him.

The three girls were giggling among-st themselves when they heard a loud scream for help. "That sounded like Anzu!" The three girls spoke in unison. Yugi and Kaiba turned to face them and the girls were back on their feet.

"Lets go save Anzu and Ishizu! Marik must've got them or a rare hunter." Claire spoke deeply worried once again.

"Let's go kick Marik's ass and save Anzu! Oh yeah, and Ishizu." Serenity spoke and no one in the group needed convincing as they all nodded ready to stop Marik and his henchman once and for all.

* * *

 **I want to say thank you to everyone who has viewed this story so far. This story has reached 1000+ views and I am overjoyed that so many of you have read this story and continue to read it.**

 **It makes me happy to know you enjoy reading it because I enjoy writing it for you. Thank you to everyone who is following/favoriting the story and for the reviews as well. Be sure to leave me your reviews too and let me know what you think of this chapter and all the previous ones, along with all the ones to come.**

 **Are you ready for the big showdown with Marik next? Claire managed to escape and regroup but now Anzu and Ishizu are in trouble. Whats Marik got planned with them? Stay tuned.**


End file.
